


2 AM Wake Up Call

by Tonks32



Series: Castle: AM Series [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks32/pseuds/Tonks32
Summary: Beckett is awakened by a call and it's from the last person she expected. Alexis has been attacked and needs her...





	1. 2 AM

    The annoying sound of her cell phone dragged Beckett from her peaceful slumber with a loud curse. It had been the first night in months that she had slept nightmare free and of course a body would drop to ruin it. She glanced at the clock and when it blinked back at her that it was just shy of two, she wanted to throw the phone across the room. “Beckett.” The detective greeted trying to sound more awake then she actually was.  The voice one the other end had the woman springing out of bed and reaching for the closest set of clothes. “Where? Right okay I’ll be right there.”

   Beckett reached the hospital in record time thanks to the use of the gumball. Since day one she had always frowned upon using it for personal use, but this was different. “Excuse me.” Beckett barreled through the doors of the ER and ran straight to the registration desk. The woman behind the counter looked like she wasn’t too pleased that the detective had interrupted the conversation she was in the middle of. “I’m looking for Alexis Rodgers.” Her words were rushed as she was stills struggling to catch her breath from her face from the car. The phone call had been short and with so little information the detective’s imagination to fill in the blanks. And it only made the fear worse. “Or Castle not sure what name they registered her under.”

    The nurse, pushing into the wrong side of forty, glared at the brunette, “You’ll have to wait your turn.”

   The comment had Beckett snapping to attention and had the pleasure of watching the older woman cower as she put her cop face on.

   When the teenager heard Beckett’s voice coming down the hall, she began to wonder if she had made a mistake calling the detective.  Alexis knew that if she called her dad he would just freak out and after the night she just had it was the last thing she needed. Then she heard Beckett’s voice laced with worry arguing with whom she figured was a burse who was trying to keep Beckett from entering the room until they got the doctor’s okay. There was a break in argument and Alexis smiled knowing that Beckett had flashed her bandage to get the nurse to shut up. A moment later the door to her room opened and Alexis, despite the pain she was in, managed a smile. “You came.” The brunette, looking frazzled, concerned and worried, had obviously rushed out of bed the moment they got off the phone. Her hair was twisted into a messy braid, Beckett had thrown on a light jacket over a plain gray shirt with a pair of jeans and her shoes didn’t match.

    Beckett would address the disbelief she heard in the girl’s voice later. Granted they hadn’t been on the best of terms, but how could Alexis think that she wouldn’t come in a time of need such as this? “Of course I came.” In two long strides she was at the bed side taking in the battered teenager. The left side of her pale face was discolored with a deep bruise, her bottom lip was split and she had a nice size gash above of her right brow. Upon further inspection, Beckett found Alexis’s left wrist and spotted the road burn on the girl’s knees. Anger of unimaginable portion came boiling to the surface. Alexis was supposed to be safe in some fancy hotel visiting her mother. So how in the hell did this happen? Gently, she cupped the red head’s face in her hands, “Are you okay?”

   Alexis’s first instinct was to just say yes and even started shaking her head, but found herself crumbling into the detective’s arms in tears seeking refuge and comfort. After the away she had been acting towards the detective, Beckett had ever reason not to come. But here she was at four in the morning all because Alexis needed her.  Her own mother hadn’t even bothered to answer her damn phone.

   Taken aback it took Beckett a moment before circling her arms around the teenager as she shifted to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. “It’s okay.” She softly soothed stroking the girl’s fiery hair and began to rock back and forth as her mother had done to her so many times as a kid. Beckett felt Alexis’s hot tear stain her shirt and it caused her heart to break. Alexis Castle had always been so wise for her age that sometimes Beckett forgot that she was in fact only seven teen years old. “Are you okay?”

   Alexis just shrugged, “I’m in pain.”

   “Did they give you anything?” Beckett asked surprised once against when Alexis didn’t pull away, but snuggle deeper into her arms.

   “They wouldn’t until they knew someone was coming to get me.”

   Beckett reached over and pressed the call button to summon the nurse. “Is anything broken?”

   “Nope, just badly bruised.” Alexis wiggled her fingers to prove they still worked and Beckett caught site of her town knuckles.

   “You got a piece of him?” Beckett asked smugly as she took her hands to inspect herself.

   “I’m not a black belt for nothing.” Alexis tried to smile and failed. “Thank you for coming, Kate.”

   “I know that we aren’t on the best of terms because of last summer.” Though they hadn’t really talked about it Beckett knew Alexis ill feelings towards her started with not calling Castle for three months. Things were starting to get better now that Alexis was at the station; it gave them opportunity to talk, to see how each one affected the life of the man they both loved dearly. “But I care about you Alexis and not just because you’re my partner’s daughter. You need me and I will drop everything and be there. Always.”

   Alexis blinked against the onslaught of fresh tears.  Why she thought any defiantly made her feel ashamed. If anything Alexis should have known she’d come after what she had to do just to make it to her graduation yesterday. Beckett had traded her Christmas and new years off and something about a year of coffee to get someone to cover her shift. Then there was Meredith who couldn’t make it because of work and then again didn’t show up tonight after she promised. 

   “Ms. Castle.” The nurse popped her head in after a short knock, “Did you need something.”

   “Yes,” Beckett turned to the nurse, “She needs something for the pain.”

   The nurse wrinkled her nose, “And who might you be?”

   Beckett tugged her shield from her belt and made sure to use the tone of voice that got suspects to tremble, “I’m Detective Kate Beckett and this is my partner’s daughter who is in a lot of pain. So would you please get the doctor to give her something so I can take her home?”

   The nurse blinked and then rushed off down the hall.

   “Now.” Beckett eased Alexis out of her arms to study her face, “Should I call your father.”

   “Please don’t.” Alexis softly begged grasping the detective’s hand, “Can you just please take me home? I know he’s going to be mad at you for not calling, but I just can’t deal with how he is going to react.”

    “Okay. Can you tell me what happened then?”

   Alexis knew she could say no and knew Beckett wouldn’t push and would simply see out her request of taking her home. “Mom was suppose to fly in tonight and we were suppose to out shopping or whatever. Dad dropped me off at the hotel around like seven and I waited.” Alexis let out a huff of disbelief at her actions. After all the times that her mother had made promises, she would have figured that she would stop getting her hopes up. All she wanted one for her mother to put her first, just once. “I waited and I waited. I should have known by now that she wasn’t going to show. I just hoped that this time would be different. I’m such an idiot-.”

   “You’re not an idiot, Alexis.” Beckett wanted to throttle Meredith for making Alexis feel so unloved and neglected. Beckett was smart enough to see that not having her mother in her life hurt her more then she let on. She wanted to take Alexis’s pain away and grieved at the fact she couldn’t. It also made the detective want to give Meredith a good talking along with a nice smack to the face to knock some sense into her. If Beckett had a daughter like Alexis she would do anything and everything for her. “A mother is suppose to be there for their child. They’re supposed to drop everything at a drop of a hat so they could witness important moments of their child’s life.  A mother is suppose to show up.”

   “Well she didn’t. I must have fallen asleep in the lobby because the next thing I knew it was midnight and there was no sign of her. I asked the clerk only to learn that she had canceled her reservation. I should have called dad to come pick me up, I just knew how angry he was going to be that she blew me off again and I needed to think. I was halfway to the subway when some guy grabbed me.”

   Beckett’s heart doped straight to her stomach as she struggled to form the question, “Did he-? I mean-.”

   “He tried and that’s when I started to fight back. I offered to give him anything he wanted, but it was clear that it wasn’t what he wanted. I wasn’t going to be a victim.” Alexis watched pride fall across the detective’s face.  “Someone must have heard my screaming because the next thing I know he took off and there was this homeless man trying to help me.”

    The rest of her words were drowned out as the doctor came into the room, “You called?”

   Beckett looked up, “Yes. She’s in a lot of pain is there something you can give her?”

   The doctor, who looked fresh out of med school, straightened his spine to glare at the detective. “And who might you be?”

   Calmly, Beckett tugged her shield from her belt to show to the man. The corner of her mouth lifted at the panic in his eyes, “I’m Detective Kate Beckett and this happens to be my partner’s daughter.” There was pleasure in her voice as she spoke and caught site of a small smile crossing Alexis’s face. “I was told she couldn’t have anything until someone came to pick her up, well here I am. So if you would give her something for the pain now that would be great. And I’ll sign whatever I need to take her home as well.”

   The doctor stammered for a moment before complying and took off down the hall.

   “Have you given your statement to the police?” Beckett asked once they were alone.

   Alexis shook her head, “They just left not too long ago.” The teenager handed Beckett the card that was left by her bedside.

   Beckett took it making a mental note to tag the officers for all of his reports and findings. “I’m going to try to find you some fresh clothes; I think I might have an extra shirt in the trunk.  Then I’m going to take you home unless you rather me not. You can stay at my place.” Beckett let the offer hang in the air for the teenager to think on. Everything inside her was telling her to call the girl’s father, but if she knew how protective Castle was of his daughter.  The last thing Alexis needed was her father fussing around her.

   “If dad finds out-.”

   “I’ll deal with your father,” Beckett assured.

   “Can I go home with you? You can call dad then and maybe try to tell him that I’m okay.”

   “Sure thing.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

    The drive to Beckett’s apartment was silent. Alexis was lost in thought as well as a little loopy from the pain meds, so the detective let her be. She had toyed with her cell phone nearly the entire time struggling with the choice of when to call Castle. Beckett didn’t want to wait until first light because that would be just cruel and would grant the man permission to truly be mad at her. Plus the writer had already sent texts to Alexis’s phone. They were from earlier in the night and somewhat playful, but the detective could see the hint of worry.

_An hour with your mom and you already forgot about your old man._

_What happened to calling me when you figured out plans?_

_Your mother didn’t whisk you off to Paris again for a shopping trip did she?_

_C’mon, Lex you can’t be having that much fun you forgot to text me_

Beckett pulled up to her apartment and quickly rounded the car to help Alexis to her feet. “Just a little further and you’ll be able to go back to sleep.” The detective slipped an arm around the red head’s shoulder and found her heart swelling when Alexis leaned into her for both guidance and comfort.

   Alexis clutched Beckett’s jacket closer to keep out the chill, “He took my bracelet.” The teenager glanced at her empty wrist in tears. The meds were making her far too emotional. “I thought maybe it would be in the fold of my clothes, but it’s gone. Gram gave it to me for a graduation present.”

   Beckett wanted to say she’d find it, but it would be a long shot. And the last thing Alexis needed was another empty promise. So she didn’t say anything, just simply let them inside the apartment. “All right just a few more feet.”

   Alexis frowned when they moved past the couch, “I’m not kicking you out of your own bed.”

   “Hush.” Beckett grumbled throwing on a light once she entered the bedroom. She went fishing out a pair of yoga pants and an old NYPD shirt that was going to be three sizes too big for Alexis. “In these types of situation I find the best comfort is a nice baggy shirt or sweater.”

   Alexis tried to smile, but the pain stopped her. “Me too.”

   “Change I’m going to get you a glass of water so you can take a sleeping pill.” Beckett was out of the room before she could argue. Alexis might think she was strong enough to face the blackness, but Beckett knew from experience that there was no way of escaping nightmares.  She made a stop in the kitchen to call Castle and wasn’t surprised when she got his answering machine. Beckett left a quick message, telling the writer  he needed to come over the moment he got this message and tried to be as vague as possible not wanting him to crash on the way over because of worry.

   Making it back to the bedroom, Beckett found Alexis had changed and was already snuggled under the comforter. “Take this.” She handed over the pill and glass.

   Alexis took it without protest and set the glass on the night stand. “Detective Beckett.” The woman in question stopped halfway out of the room. “I don’t think I can handle being alone. Can you please stay until I fall asleep.”

   Beckett didn’t say anything. Just simply shut of the light and climbed into the bed next to Alexis. She waited to hear Alexis’s breathing to even out, but it never came only the soft sound of tears did. Before she could move, the teenager rolled to seek comfort in her arms. Fighting tears herself, Beckett held her close and began to sign softly into the darkness. She wanted to find the words to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but couldn’t. Her heart. Oh god how her heart hurt as Alexis cried into her shoulder. Beckett would give anything, trade her own soul at the moment, just to make the girl’s pain go away. Was this how it felt to be a parent? Beckett loved Alexis, she really did, and just wanted to make everything better.

   “Kate.” Alexis’s called through the tears as if seeing if she was still there.

   Beckett stopped her singing, “Right here. Go to sleep.”

   Alexis’s grip tightened around the woman, “Don’t leave, please. Everyone always seems to leave me.”

   “Not your Grams. Not your Dad.” Beckett pointed out knowing that the girl’s mind was thinking of Meredith and Gina. She dropped a kiss on the girl’s brow. “And not me.”

   Alexis fell into silence as Beckett began to sign again. Let her soft and sultry voice wrap around her like a blanket of comfort.  How many nights had she wished she had a mother that would sing her to sleep? Or hold her just like this to help fight the darkness in the world? Her father always tried, Alexis loved him dearly for that, but it never filled that void she had been missing since her mother walked out. A void Alexis had been trying to fill and had been too blind to realize that someone was willing to fill it right in front of her face.  Beckett wasn’t doing this out of loyalty to her father. If that’s all this was the detective would have called her father instead of dragging her ass out of bed at two in the morning. Beckett would have gone against her wishes if this was just loyalty. It had taken a while, but Alexis saw for the first time tonight that Kate Beckett actually cared about her.  

   It wasn’t long before Alexis stopped fighting and dropped off into sleep, hopefully nightmare free. Just as she was about to doze off herself there was a knock on her front door and knew who was on the other side. After making sure that Alexis didn’t wake, Beckett closed the bedroom door and went to let Castle in. The writer flew past her without a greeting his mouth going a mile a minute. “Castl-Rick!” Beckett took him by the arm to keep him from charging through the apartment.

   “Where is she?” His face was pale with worry, “Where is my baby girl, Kate? How bad?”

   “She’s okay. Look at me.” She demanded when he tried to break free from her grasp. Beckett waited until he complied, “I wouldn’t lie to you. She’s okay. She’s a bit bruised and shaken, but she’s a Castle after all.”

   Castle’s shoulder eased a little at his partner’s reassurance. “What happened? Where was Meredith? Was she had the hospital?”

   Beckett forced Castle to sit on her couch, “From what I gathered she never even showed up at the hotel. Alexis waited until about midnight then tried to find a taxi-.”

   “She should have called me.” He was going to kill his ex-wife. How could she not show up? Missing their daughter’s graduation was one thing, but two days in a row. “Oh god Kate please tell me she wasn’t-.”

   “She wasn’t.” She found his fingers digging into her arm, “You’re girl is a fighter. Got a piece of him.”

   Despite the situation Castle smiled at that, “You bet she is.”

   “She’s going to look a lot worse then she is, bruising always does at first. She’s got some stitches here.” Beckett pointed just above her brow, “And her wrist is in a cast, but it’s not broken.  I got there after the police statement.”

   “She called you.” Castle wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Alexis should have called him right away, but on the other hand it meant his daughter trusted the detective.

   “Yeah I got there a little after 2:30.” Beckett’s brow furrowed when his touch gentled to a caress.

   “She called you.” Castle repeated, “And you came.”

   “Of course I came, I care about her.” There was no time to brace for the impact of his powerful embrace. The magnitude of it nearly had her toppling off the couch. To be inside Richard Castle’s arms again was something that was going to be haunting her dreams for the foreseeable future.

    Castle pressed his face into her throat struggling to control all of his raging emotions. His little girl had been hurt and Beckett had taken care of her. Had dragged herself and rushed down to the hospital with mismatching shoes because she cared. “Thank you.” Tears burned the back of his throat, “Thank you for taking care of my baby girl.”

   Beckett found her fingers tangling in his wild hair, “Always.” She breathed the word that held the highest meaning between them. “Now.” Beckett pulled away even thought it was the last thing she wanted to do. “Go lay with your daughter. I gave her a sleeping pill so she should be about until morning. Just when she wakes out, don’t freak out to much. She’s going to need you to be strong.”

   Castle knew that she was speaking from experience. Her father hadn’t been strong when Beckett needed him to most. Castle wasn’t going to make that mistake. “Okay.” He looked up confused when she started gathering her keys and jacket. “Where are you going?”

   Beckett paused at the front door, “To catch the bastard that did this.”

   “Wait Beckett.” He was already across the room, “You might want to change your shoes.”

   Beckett blinked at him confused, looked down, and then laughed as she finally realized that they were two different type.

  


	2. 5 Am and In Need of Coffee

   Beckett found herself on the phone with sex crimes from station 8 just after five in the morning. The attack on Alexis was being connected to a string of rapes that had been committed in the area. It appeared that six have taken place in the last three weeks all on identical days and in the same time frame. Protocol frowned the detectives from the 8th from sharing any info on a case that Beckett wasn’t authorized on. But once they learned the circumstances they threw caution to the wind. So where she was just as the sun was rise position in front of the whiteboard with marker in hand. The board was covered in everything she had gathered, surveillance photos from nearby cameras were posted, and now all she had to do was connect the dots.

   “Detective Beckett you’re here nice and early.”

   Beckett froze and wondered if she had time to flip the whiteboard only to realize that it was too late. The Captain was already rounding the divider and had full few of her handy work.

   The older woman squinted at the board, “I wasn’t aware that we had any open cases.” Gates set down her briefcase and coffee with a grim look on her face. “Or the fact that we somehow switched departments and are now investigating sex crimes.”

   Beckett set her jaw trying to keep control over her words. With so little sleep and coffee, her mouth wanted to start spitting words that should not speak to her superior. “No Ma’am nothing has changed, it’s just this victim-.” She turned back to her desk to pick up a photo. Beckett didn’t want Alexis’s face displayed for the world to know, she wanted to keep this quite as possible for as long as she could. “Demands my special attention.”

   Gates was about to open her mouth about personal agendas in her station, then Beckett flipped over the photo and she found herself looking down at Alexis’s bruised face.  Her dark gaze snapped up to the young woman’s, “Let me know if there is anything you need or if I need to light fires under someones ass.”

   Beckett tried not to gap at the woman as she shook her head, “Thank you.”

   Gates paused for one more moment, “Is she okay?”

   “Shaken, but she fought back.”

   “Good for her.” With that Gates went to her office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

   By nine her body was screaming caffeine and her lids were growing heavy. Beckett turned in search for her coffee cup and was surprised to find it already filled with steamy dark liquid. “No, you’re not dreaming.” Laughing, Castle took his seat by her desk and pushed the cup closer to her.

   “What are you doing here?” She demanded. “Why aren’t you with Alexis?”

   “She wanted to come in today to work.” Castle informed, “Believe me I tried to talk her out of her over breakfast, but she’s stubborn.”

   “A trait she got from her father.” Beckett grinned taking a long swig of the refreshing liquid trying not to laugh at the face the writer made. “She doesn’t want to let this affect her, to make her feel like a victim.” Something that she could understand. “How she doing?”

    “She’s in a lot of pain, but won’t admit it. Something I think she picked up from you.” This time it was Beckett who made the face. “I want to thank you again. She told me that you stayed with her and sang until she fell asleep.”

   The detective shrugged as she turned her attention back onto her computer, “It was something my mom always did when I had a bad day or was upset.” Talking about her mom had emotions clogging her throat. “I wanted to do anything I could to make her pain go away and it was the only thing I could do.”

   Castle’s face softened in awe, “You’re going to be a great mom, you know that.”

   Beckett didn’t know what to say so she only smiled as the boys arrived for the day. “I’m going to go see Alexis.”

   “Yo Castle, what are you doing here?” Esposito asked dropping his caught on the back of his chair, “There is nobody. Did you just come to stare at Beckett?”

   “Because you know that is kind of creepy dude,” Ryan added with a teasing smile. “Morning Beckett where are you off to?”

   “Down to see Lanie about something.” Beckett snagged her cup on her way to the elevator, “You boys don’t cause too much trouble while I’m gone.”

   “Yes, mom.” The three sang in unison.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

     Upon entering the morgue, Beckett found the redhead with her face buried in a mountain of files Lanie left on her desk. “You should be at home.” Beckett pointed out.

   “This is what I’ve been trying to tell her since she got here,” Lanie remarked, her face grim as she glanced at the teenager’s discolored face.

   Alexis looked up from her paperwork and watched as Beckett did her best to school her features. It would seem that her makeup had done a poor job of covering up most the damage. “For the record I’m fine.” She assured, “Plus dad was driving me a bit crazy-.”

    “So you dumped him off on me.” Beckett threw up her hands dramatically causing the teenager to laugh. “Thanks for that.”

   “Better you than me.” Alexis smiled, “I hope you didn’t come all this way to check up on me.”

   Beckett took a seat next to Alexis, “And what if I did?”

   “Dad said you left right when he got there. Did you-.” The teenager paused for a moment trying to keep her voice steady. “Anything?”

   Beckett brushed a stray lock of hair off the girl’s pale face, “Not too much.”

   “You’re lying.”

   Well, it looked like both Castle’s could seem to read her like an open book. She glanced at Lanie who was kind enough to give them a moment alone.  “The man who attacked you may be the same man who is being connected to a string of rapes over the last two weeks in that area. It seems like his attacks are calculated, though his victims appear to be random.”

   Alexis tightened her grip on her pen, “So there are others?”

   Beckett reached over to release the girl’s death hold on the pen, “Yes.”

   “Does Dad know?”

   “Not yet, but knowing your father, he has already gone through all the notes on my desk. He just once to catch this guy.” Beckett tried to explain before Alexis could even think about getting mad at her father. “It’s his primal need to protect you.”

   “I know.”

   “I have something for you.” Beckett dug into her coat pocket and withdrew a slightly warn gold bracelet. “I know it’s not like the one that your gram gave you, but I figured that this one will do until we find yours.”

   It was a simple box chain link with deep green jewels ever another link in the shapes of hearts. “It’s beautiful.”

   Beckett smiles as she clasped the bracelet around Alexis’s thin wrist, “It was a gift to my mother for her last mother’s dad.” At the revelation, the teenager began to refuse the gift only Beckett held her hand in place. “No, you don’t.”

   “It was your moms-.”

   “It’s only a loan.” Beckett reminded with a smile, “Plus it’s been collecting dust in the bottom of my jewelry box.”

   “Thank you Detec-.” Alexis caught the glare and corrected herself, “Kate.”

   “If you’re up to it I could use you upstairs. I’ve got a few things that I want to go over with you and I figured you could use some coffee yourself.” Beckett suggested.

   “Sure. I  mean if it’s okay with Lanie.”

   “Of course it is, sweetie.” Lanie waved them off, “bring me back a cup when you come back.”

0o0o0o0o

   “Richard Castle.”

   At the sound of his ex-wife’s voice, Castle turned from the whiteboard and found his blood already boiling. How dare she just come waltzing in here as if nothing was wrong?

   The redhead all but floated across the station floor with a thousand dollar handbag on her arm and wrapped in some of the finest clothes. “How dare are you not answer your phone?” The woman demanded oblivious to the rage that was brewing inside of the writer.

   With her arm linked with Alexis’s, Beckett stepped off the elevator and her face dropped instantly once she caught sight of Meredith in the middle of the bullpen.  Alexis sensed the change in the detective’s demeanor and looked up.

    “How dare you make me come all the way down here to pick up my daughter?”

   “Mom?” Alexis called following the detective around the divider and stopped her father from uttering a word because she had a few choice words she wanted to say first.

   “Alexis honey why haven’t you been answering your phone?” Meredith turned and found herself almost nose to nose with the female detective. “Can I help you with something?”

   Alexis placed her hand on Beckett’s arm to wedge herself between the two women, not for her mother’s sake but for Beckett’s. “Mom you were supposed to meet me last night at the hotel.”

   Meredith waved the statement off and swore Beckett’s eyes turned red.  “No, I wasn’t. I told you that I was coming in this morning.”

   “No, we agreed on last night.” Alexis tried to correct not surprised that her mother hadn’t even noticed her bruised face.

   “Never the less it doesn’t matter-.”

   “Doesn’t matter!” That had Beckett’s control snapping. “Doesn’t matter? Look at your daughter. Look!” She screamed gathering the attention of the entire floor. But she didn’t care. God, she wanted her hands on the rich snob. Beckett wanted to make the woman pay for the pain that she put Alexis through.

   Meredith held Beckett’s gaze in a challenge until she finally shifted to finally look at her daughter. “Alexis, what happened?”

   “What happened?” Beckett slowly began to back the woman into a corner. “What happened was that your daughter waited for you until after midnight for you to show. Bad enough that you couldn’t take a day to see your only daughter graduate, but you couldn’t even give her a call to tell her you delayed another day.”

   “Detective Beckett I don’t know who you think you are-.” Meredith stopped when the back of her legs brushed against a desk.  She swallowed, “But Alexis is my daughter. And just because you happen to be screwing her father doesn’t give you rights to talk to me like this.”

  Beckett let out a small laugh, “you’re daughter.” The word felt like dirt in her mouth. “If she is your daughter then where the hell were you when she was beaten and nearly rapped four blocks from the hotel you were supposed to be at? If she is your daughter then why didn’t you drop everything and get here when she needed you? A mother isn't supposed to just show up every once and awhile. A mother is supposed to be there. Always and no matter what the circumstance. A mother never wants to see their child suffer and would never put their child in harm’s way. Your neglectfulness caused your daughter so much pain and I’m just not talking about last night. You were supposed to be there for her from everything from a bad grade to a bad break up. You were supposed to be there to wipe away the tears and pleading with God or the devil to make the pain go away, even if it means bargaining your soul. A mother-.”

   Meredith’s hand came up fast and hard snapping Beckett’s head to the side as her open palm connected with the detective’s check. The entire room took a sharp intake of breath and Meredith found she had just pissed off a sleeping dragon.  Beckett lunged and found several pairs if hands dragging her back. “You’re not a mother. How on earth can you tell me what a good mother is?”

   Alexis once again put herself between the two women, “Because she’s been more of a mother to me in the last four years then you have in my whole life.” The words stung and Alexis was glad to see pain flare across her mother’s face.

   “Mr. Castle.” Gates' voice startled the room, “I believe it’s time to get your ex-wife out of here before I press charges for assaulting an officer.”

   Castle, stunned by the turn of events, grabbed Meredith by the arm and dragged her towards the elevator.

   After assuring the boys that she was fine, Beckett found herself being freed from Ryan’s and Esposito's grasp. “Sir.” She struggled to straighten her coat ashamed by her actions. “I apologize for my actions and will face any-.”

   “Detective Beckett.” Gate snapped the detective into silence, “Why don’t you take a breather and then get back to work.” She glanced at the growing numbers in the bullpen. “That goes for all of you. Back to work, the show is over.”

   Beckett started towards the break room, “Thank you, Sir.”

   “You’ve got a helluva lot more willpower then I do.” The corner of Gate’s mouth lifted in a half-hearted smile, “I would have had the woman flat on her back.”


	3. 9 AM Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's short I know, but I wanted to focus really on Alexis and Beckett after the huge blow up with Meredith. I think that before there can be any more moving forward with these two, a very important conversation needs to be had between them. Thanks for all the reviews and favs. This was just supposed to be a small two shot but now it's becoming more. So, I hope you guys like this and thanks for reading my stuff!

Needing the privacy, Beckett escaped to one of the empty integration rooms, pressed her back to the wall, and sank straight to the floor. What the fuck had she just done? She gripped her hair in complete frustration. She was a damn officer of the law; she should have been able to control her action. It was just when she saw Meredith, Beckett knew the correct thing to have done was pull her an integration room, but just seeing her there acting as if everything was right with the world pissed her off. How could the woman be so blind to the pain Alexis was going through? And to top it off the redhead woman accused her of sleeping with Castle and Beckett had been too pissed to correct her. It wasn't bad enough that the whole office was taking bets on them in the first place; this would just add fuel to the fire.

"Kate," Alexis called through the closed door after a quick knock.

Beckett lifted her face from her hands, "Come in Alexis."

The teenager entered, found the detective on the ground, and frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just beating myself up that's all." She tried to smile but hissed at the pain that spread across her face. "I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry?" Laughing, Alexis slid down beside her, "I think that was the greatest thing ever."

Her tone matched the one her father used oh so often about some gruesome detail of a murder that it had Beckett laughing. Alexis was much like her father, and despite the man being a nine year old on a sugar rush, it wasn't a bad thing. Richard Castle might be a lot of things in life, but being a bad father was not one of them. Beckett was grateful that Alexis at least had that in her life. "I still shouldn't have lost it like that."

"Well, you said everything I ever wanted to say to my mom, just never had the guts," Alexis remarked her gaze dropping to her lap. "I always thought that I was okay that she wasn't in my life. I mean dad is the best parent anyone could ever hope for, but there were moments where he just couldn't be there for me. Gram helped."

"But it wasn't the same." Beckett finished with a slight frown. She wondered what was worse, having a mother than losing her or not having one at all.

"The only time it felt somewhat okay was when you came around." The admission had Beckett's head going up in wonder, but Alexis didn't look up. "Dad never really brought women around too much, you know to protect me I guess. I think deep down inside he knew that once they realized who the real Richard Castle was they would just bolt without a goodbye. It started to get to him and he started to just be the guy that everyone one saw on the back of his books. He became lost and then you came walking into his life. You changed just not his, you know. You changed mine and Grams; you became part of the family."

Beckett's heart started to ache. Castle trusted her enough with the most important thing to him. His mother and daughter, the family that had been the only constant thing in his life. "And then I just disappeared for three months." Oh, how she wished she could turn back time and change things.

"You hurt him." There was no sting behind the statement and it showed great restraint on Alexis's part. "You just up and left without a word."

"Alexis I-."

The teenager wasn't done and cut her off, this time her voice had a little more heat than before. "I watched him try to jump in front of a bullet for you. I watched as he pleaded with you to hold on and you walked out. He thought he lost you and that it was his fault." Alexis watched guilt skitter across Beckett's face. That really wasn't her intention, but seeing it made Alexis feel slightly better. It meant that the detective cared. Cared enough to feel horrible for causing such displeasure and pain. That made her different from her mother and Gina. "I saw him start slipping away after he saw you at the hospital. He was so heartbroken that you pushed him out, but he accepted it because he felt like this was all his fault. Then you said you'd call and every day I watched him wait by the phone, drowning in misery and guilt. He became a shell, Kate. Gram and I had to force him to eat, to sleep or to get out of the house. He just sat there lost because he wasn't sure if you blamed him or hated him. I was so mad at you."

Alexis finally lifted her gaze to look at Beckett, "You never saw the pain you caused because when you came back Dad just puts it all away. That man still comes out now and again. That's why I was so bitter towards you because you hurt my dad, a man who would move heaven and hell for you. Who would have taken a bullet for you and you still just don't see it."

Beckett was the one to look away at that and gave away so much in the one movement.

"It made me hate you because for the first time you reminded me of my mom or Gina. They left and hurt my dad, but what you did had him in pieces." Alexis stopped for a moment to keep control of her emotions. "But then I realized that you were different because when you came back you tried to put the pieces back together. You came back." Alexis repeated, "And then I saw for the first time just how much you cared for him at the bank. You cared for us. You promised me that they were going to come out and you kept it. You even put yourself in harm's way to make sure that happens."

"Because they were all I have too," Beckett whispered. "I wanted to tell say that to you that day but I wasn't sure if you'd believe me. Hurting your father, your Gram, or you were the last thing I wanted to do. The three of you made me feel a part of a family again. It was the first time since my mother died that I was happy to be a part of something that wasn't police related."

"But you left."

"More like I ran away." There was no reason to sugar coat it. The moment she could, she packed her things and literally ran for the hills to try to process everything that had happened. "I'm not proud of what I did or expect you to really ever forgive me for what I put you guys through. It's just there was just so much I had to process. Ever since my mother died I have been on my own. My dad lost himself in the bottle and left me to wade through the sea of despair and grief. I needed him and he wasn't there. So I learned from that moment on that I would just handle everything by myself and I was okay with that until your damn father came into my life."

There was so much affection in the woman's voice that Alexis nearly smiled, but remained silent. This conversation has been brewing for quite some time and didn't want anything to derail it.

"I had done this fantastic job of building up this wall to keep people out, but your father." Beckett shook her head, "Your father he did everything he could to get past them. Dug, climbed, tore them down brick by brick. He was the first person I ever let in after my mother's death. Your father became my partner, then my best friend, and now I can't see anything without him. Without any of you." Beckett reached for the girl's hand, "After my shooting everything was just too much. The grief of losing Montgomery, my mother, watching my father struggle not to drink again, everything was more then I could handle. So I ran, but I realized that no matter how fast I run everything is going to catch up to me eventually. It might have taken some time for me to get the pieces together, now I don't want to be the person who runs from her problems."

"But then why are you still running from what you feel for my father?" Alexis asked taking the detective by surprise. "You care about my dad and just not as a friend."

"It's-." Beckett tried to search for an adequate word and only came up with, "It's complicated."

"I hate that word. The only reason is complicated is because you two are making it complicated. I care about you Kate and it hurts to see both you and my father suffering because things are 'complicated'." Alexis added the air quotes for emphasis.

"I know it's hard for you to understand, but there are things I need to do for myself before I can even hope to be with someone."

"No, you just think you do. You think that solving your mother is only important to you and you're wrong. My father-." Alexis bit her tongue before her words could get the best of her. She did not want to be the one who spilled her father's secret that was up to him. "It's important to him because he sees how much it weighs on you and he only wants to do anything to make you happy again."

"Alexis-." They were straying into a conversation Beckett wasn't sure if she was ready to have with the teenager at the moment.

"Just tell me one thing." Alexis looked the brunette square in the eyes, "Do you love my father."

Beckett could have lied, but she was so tired of denying her feelings for Castle. She wanted to be ready for that relationship, hell they had wasted so much time already. "I do, but like I said its complicated."

Oh, she had no idea. Alexis silently mused knowing that her father was in deep trouble once his secret ever came to life. "Just remember this one thing." Alexis took Beckett's hand, "That whatever my father does is because he loves you and he likes to do anything he can to protect those he loves."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Stunned on the other side of the two-way mirror was Castle as he tried to process everything that had been said. Kate Beckett loved him! He wanted to shout the news from the rooftop until his throat was hoarse. His daughter had drawn out that single confession in one conversation when he had been trying for years. Sighing, the writer ran a hand through his disheveled hair feeling guilty about spying. It wasn't really his intention; he just wanted to make sure that Beckett was okay. He had never seen her lose control like that before, well with anything that didn't involve her mother's case. Oh shit! Castle nearly face palmed himself. Once Beckett learned of his secret things were going to hit the fan for them. Secrets were really like time bombs. Castle just hoped when this one exploded in his face that it didn't damage the relationship between the detective and his daughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

By the time Beckett and Alexis made it back to the bullpen Castle was seated behind her desk. The female detective stopped short and chocked her head to the side, "Castle."

He glanced back, jolted out of the chair, and plopped down in the one next to her desk, "Sorry." He grumbled pleased to see her smiling as she adjusted her seat back to her normal height. "How's the face."

Beckett's breath caught in her throat when he brushed his fingertips over her bruising cheek, "I've had worse." Needing to distract herself, she waved Alexis to sit on the other side of her desk, "Sit."

The teenager was rooted to the spot in front of the whiteboard with her gaze on the graining photos. All that could be made out was a silhouette, but she knew that it was the same man who attacked her. "I didn't even hear him come up behind me. The street wasn't busy so it was really silent." Well as silent as New York could never be for a Friday night.

"Alexis you don't have too-."

Alexis ignored Beckett, "I froze for a moment. I had always told myself if I was ever in this situation that I wouldn't."

"It's hard to prepare yourself for something like that, trust me," Beckett assured her mind going to that day when she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun for the first time since her shooting. She had spent three months preparing herself for such a moment and when she said she wouldn't, she froze. And Beckett had the man beside her to thank for helping her through the fear.

"I think I broke his nose." Alexis blurted out still concentrating on the graining photo.

Beckett whipped around, "Did you tell this to the officers at the hospital?"

Alexis blinked as she tried to remember, "I don't think so- I mean I can't remember." She glanced at the detective, "I'm sorry-I."

"Don't you dare apologize. You were in shock." Beckett softly explained gently squeezing the red head's hand, "It's just new info we can use to find him that's all."

"Can I go back downstairs?" Alexis softly asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Castle wondered and got a no in response.

"Yes, I'll come to get you if we need anything." Beckett waited until the teenager was tucked away in the elevator before turning to her partner. "I really think you should-."

"Don't you dare send me home." He cut her off his tone sharp as he pushed to his feet. "I want to help you catch this guy."

"Castle I'm not sure that's a good idea. You're too involved."

"Damn right I am. This man." Castle drilled his finger against the picture on the whiteboard his face hardened with so many emotions. "This man hurt my baby girl, Beckett. You're not going to ask me to stand down because as bad as you might want him, I want him more. I want to make him pay for leaving a mark on my child. I want to kill him for showing her just how evil this world is."

This was the side of Richard Castle that Beckett loved possibly the most. This wasn't the writer in search of a story. No, this was Richard Castle the father who would do anything and everything for the safety of his child. This was the Richard Castle that the world should know and love. She should have told him no, that it didn't matter, but there was no way she could because a year ago she stood in his shoes hell-bent on finding their third mystery cop. She hadn't been thinking like a cop, only thinking about getting her hands on his for vengeance and answers. Castle hadn't stopped her or asked her to go home and lets someone else find him. So how could she tell him to go home? Beckett knew that thirst, that need to get to the end of the tunnel. The need to bring justice to a love one that had been wronged. She knew how that thirst could consume and didn't want that for him. He had stood by her then so she was going to stand by him now. They would do this together, like they faced everything else this past year. "Let's go take a trip to the 8th. See if they can start calling local hospitals and emergency clinics for any nose injuries."

Castle gave her one of his megawatt smiles and grabbed his coat.

 


	4. 6 PM Dinner and a Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder I started writing this story way back in the summer between season 3 and 4

 

Tired, Beckett sighed and glanced at the mountain of papers that covered the front of her Crown Vic. Her partner's lap was covered in reports they picked up from the 8th and was now memorizing the sketch given by one of the previous victims. She knew he was trying to find something that stood out, the only thing was, the man they were looking for was just ordinary. His features were plain and flat with no distinguishing marks or tattoos. He was a little above normal in height being pegged at around six two and maybe weighed 220. Just another average looking man walking around the street that could just blend with all the other New Yorkers. "Castle." Beckett reached over to close the file. "Don't do this to yourself. Believe me when I say that you're just going to drive yourself crazy."

Castle decided to deflect with humor as was the norm. "Do you think a person can die of paper cuts?" He held up his hands that had been nicked several times thanks to the paper's mess in the car.

"God I hope not, think of the paperwork I'd have to do!" Beckett was pleased to see a smile cross his tired face. It definitely had been a very long day of trucking all across the city checking in with hospitals that had possible sightings of their suspect but every one of them turned out to be a dead end. All they had right now was a time frame. Their suspect attacked every Thursday and Monday between the hours of eleven pm and two am so they had two days to try to find this guy.

A whistle filled the car and Castle dug around for his cell phone. "Alexis and my mother are inviting you for a dinner in your honor." He said showing her the picture of the line of food they were already preparing. Beckett's empty stomach rumbled in anticipation of food. They hadn't eaten anything but a hot dog since they picked up around eleven. That was nearly seven hours ago. "Free food I'm there." Beckett was already hunting for her keys under all the papers as Castle started to file them away neatly. "But I wish you guys would drop this heroic act. I didn't do anything special. Alexis needed me and I was their end of story."

"That's the point." The writer pointed out drawing the detective's attention back. "You didn't have to drag your ass out of bed at 2 AM or sit by her side then take her home. You could have called me and just went back to sleep. But you didn't. You raced down to the hospital, breaking your precious rule about using the gumball for personal use, and respected my daughter's wishes by not calling me. You took care of her and sang her to sleep. You had no obligation to my daughter what so ever-."

"I didn't do it out of obligation. I did it because I care about you." The words slipped out and had Beckett backtracking, "about her and your mother. Castle, you're more than just a work partner. You're my best friend." It was the first time she had ever admitted that to him and it had his features softening into a look that had her heart melting. This would be the perfect opportunity to just spill everything, but of course, Beckett skidded around it. "You trusted me enough to allow me into your family in the first place, Castle. I was reluctant at first, but it was nice to be a part of one again and I have you to thank for that. You need to know by now that I would do anything for you."

This time she didn't correct herself, just turned her attention back on the road as they pulled out into evening traffic. There was some much that Castle wanted to say but decided to keep his mouth shut. After all of his waiting, Beckett finally peeked out from behind her walls and opened up even if it was just a fraction. He really wanted to tell her that he knew she cared, it was just nice to hear her actually say it but he thought better of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Beckett wasn't more than two steps into Castle's loft when she found herself wrapped up in Martha's arms. This wasn't like the one that she received after the bank, happy and giddy with excitement. No, this was a rib-crushing embrace full of love, admiration, and gratefulness. A hug that only a mother knew how to give. It made tears sting the back of her throat as she tried to not think about her own mother and the many times she had hugged her the same way.

"Thank you," Martha whispered and that was it.

Slightly embarrassed, Beckett drew away to put away her jacket. "It smells good in here." She announced following father and mother into the kitchen. It smelt of spice, tomatoes, onions and possibly chicken.

Alexis straightened after retrieving something from the oven that smelt suspiciously like chocolate chip cookies. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starving." Beckett looked at the array of food that was stacked on the island counter. "You could feed an army with all of this stuff."

"Well, I know that you most likely haven't eaten all day. Dad says it's a bad habit of yours."

Beckett glared at her partner, "I had a hot dog today thank you very much."

"And about ten gallons of coffee," Castle added already hunting up a bottle of wine.

Martha sat down at the counter, "Kate Beckett you are my hero."

The detective's brow rose and there was a hint of suspicion in her voice. She just couldn't handle another thank you from any of the Castle family. "I am?"

"You laid in on Meredith like I've wanted to do for years. I am a bit sad that Kevin and Javier held you back. I would have loved to see the look on her face after you knocked her on her ass." Martha raised a glass in salute and took a swig.

"I should have done that somewhere a little bit more private," Beckett whispered still ashamed of her actions. But she agreed with Martha about one thing, Beckett wished she landed at least one punch on Meredith. Wanting to change the subject, she looked at Alexis, "Can I help with anything?"

"Sure."

Castle smiled when Beckett joined his daughter at the stove and they began to lapse into a conversation. After a while the detective caught him staring out of the corner of her eyes and gave him a smile that rivaled the one she gave him that day in the bank. The writer found it suddenly difficult to breathe as she turned her attention back to Alexis. Beckett had done it unprovoked and uncaring of who saw it. She smiled because she wanted him to know how happy she was. It would seem like another brick from the wall of hers just came tumbling down.

0o0o0oo0

After dinner, Beckett and Alexis were sent into the living room to find a movie to watch while Martha and Castle cleaned up dinner. Beckett plopped down on the couch and was pleased when the teenager followed suit, ending up shoulder to shoulder with her. After a night to settle, the bruises on Alexis's face were a deep purple that faded into shades of blue. "In any pain?"

Alexis shrugged, "Some."

Beckett watched Alexis dig into her pocket for her ringing phone, and for the fourth time that night, took a look at who was calling and sent to call to voice mail. "Your mother?"

"What?" The teenager looked confused for a moment, "Oh no. She hasn't even called."

The detective watched her face closely as she recalled a conversation she had with Castle earlier in the week. "Weren't you suppose to go on a date this weekend?"

"Dad told you about that?" Alexis asked surprise.

"He was freaking out. Reminded me of the time he stumbled upon you and Ashley." Beckett smiled at the memory. "You gave him a heart attack. I tried to remind him that you were now eighteen and were old enough to date, which of course he ignored."

"Of course he did." Alexis was pleased to know that her father shared so much with Beckett and in turn Beckett cared enough to listen as well as give advice when needed. "I was supposed to have a date with Jeremy. We've gone to school together since second grade and with our last names being so close we were always grouped together."

"And you guys are just now going on a date?"

"I guess I thought he only saw me as a friend."

"Well, it seems that some of the best relationships are those rooted in friendship. One day you look at the person and you see something that you didn't see the day before. Like a switched had been flicked somewhere." Beckett found her gaze traveling of its own accord to seek out Castle, "And suddenly the person you saw as just a friend is suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with."

Alexis kept looking down at her hands even if she was aware of where Beckett's gaze had wandered. "We've grown close the last couple months of school. We bonded over our rejections of our first choice schools and the fact we both got into Princeton. He was there for me after I broke up with Ashley."

"He seems like he's been waiting for you." Beckett pointed out, "For a long time."

"He asked me out after graduation and I took a chance by saying yes. We had lunch yesterday and it was great."

"Are you avoiding him because of what happened last night."

Alexis shook her head, "I don't want him to see me like this."

"Why?"

"Because he's going to take one look at me and see a helpless woman. Once he sees that there is no way he could ever look at me the same way."

"Look at me." Beckett softly demanded, "You're not weak, you will only be weak if you allow this to take over your life. Take it from someone who has been chasing after shadows for nearly half her life. Don't let this one moment define who you're going to be for the rest of your life because you're so much more than it. You fought back, Alexis. Remember that because to me that shows how strong you are, not how weak."

"This will stay with me for a while and he shouldn't have to deal with that type of burden. He's already helped me deal with the scar that Ashley left on my heart. How can I ask him to help me deal with another one?"

Beckett really wanted to meet this boy because to her he sounded like the one for Alexis. 'He waited for you." She reminded, "This boy if he cares about you, he'll take you scars and all."

"Okay, movie time!" Castle called out to announce his presence because he didn't want to come in on their conversation. He trotted into the living room with a plate full of Alexis's homemade cookies, "any room for me?"

Laughing, Beckett shifted to the far side of the couch to make room for the writer. "Only because you have cookies." She insisted snagging one off the plate. "Martha you're not joining us?"

The older woman stopped halfway up the stairs, "Not tonight, Kiddo. I've got an early morning tomorrow but I'll see you for dinner."

"Okay," Beckett answered without really thinking which caused both father and daughter to smile.

"You look beat, Beckett." Castle pointed out as she was struggling with the task of keeping her eyes open.

She waved him off and helped herself to another cookie, "I'm fine. What movie are we watching?"

"A classic." Castle settled in on the couch more than happy to be sandwiched between two our of three of his favorite ladies. "Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

"On second thought, let's not go to Camelot. It is a silly place." Beckett tried to use her best king Arthur voice and failed, but it got them to laugh so it was mission accomplished anyway.

"One more layer of the Beckett onion was just peeled away.' Castle pointed out.

Beckett fought a yawn, "Oh Castle there are still so many layers you have left to uncover!" The detective passed out before the opening credits even started.

Alexis smiled as the detective nodded off with her head on her father's shoulder. She watched her father look down at the woman and was allowed a glimpse of the love that he had. How Beckett couldn't see it was a mystery. "Dad you need to tell her," Alexis whispered causing him to frown. "If you wait any longer it might cause damage that can't be repaired."

Castle pressed his lips to Beckett's brow, "I know."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I borrowed the wisdom of Dana Scully, but I think it fits Beckett and castle so much. Hope you guys enjoyed this little bit of fluff!


	5. 7 AM Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for kept secrets to come to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so since this was only supposed to be a two-part at the most I kind of screwed up the timeline! First Alexis was attacked on a Thursday and not Friday Like I had said before and the second day he strikes of the week is Monday. I have to go back and fix it, but Alexis is 18 I think I put 17 by mistake. Umm anyways here you go, hope you like it.

Safe. That was the first thing that entered Beckett's mind when it started to wake. She felt safe, warm and whole. Feelings that usually eluded her during sleep. For once she wasn't going to fight it Beckett concluded as she snuggled deeper into the bed and that's when she felt it. Her eyes flew open in alarm and found herself not only in her partner's bed but practically sleeping on said partner. Her first instinct was to lift her wrist to check for the feel of metal. It was silly, but after all, they had been through Beckett couldn't be too careful. When the detective was sure that they weren't handcuffed she tried to figure out how the hell they ended up like this. The last thing she remembered was spouting off Monty Python lines, but that was on the couch. How in the hell did they both end up in Castle's very comfy bed?

They might have grown closer in the last year; however, Beckett knew that Castle wouldn't just take them both to bed without her knowledge. At least she was still in her clothes which meant Castle wasn't totally brain dead. Then it came back to her. At some point Castle had moved her to the bed; she remembered waking up for a moment to try to argue with him about sleeping in his bed, then the nightmare hit. She remembered that he had woken her because she started screaming his name. Once he calmed her down, Beckett had done the unthinkable and asked him to stay to help fight the nightmares.

Her first thought was to be ashamed; the last thing Beckett wanted was Castle to see her as weak. Nikki Heat wouldn't be plagued by nightmares and neither should she. Beckett glanced at his sleeping face and remembered the look of admiration on his face as he rocked her to sleep while spinning a tale of a fair maiden and her loyal and loving prince charming. He told her that it really wasn't a weakness, it just meant that she was human. Sighing, she tried to slip her hand out which seemed to be trapped under his free one whilst resting gently over his heart only for her movement to stir the writer awake. The detective had the pleasure of watching the sleep lift from Castle's face only to be replaced with a similar moment of confusion she had previously worn before a smile broke out across his face.

"You're staring." Castle's voice was thick with sleep, "It's kind of creepy."

Beckett dug a finger into his side and was pleased when he let out a yelp in the form of his safe words. "I learned from the best."

Castle turned his head to look at her, bringing their mouths dangerously close together. He savored the feel of her hot breath on his cheek and the feel of her flush up against his side. The fact that she hadn't pulled away had his heart soaring. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I couldn't get to you." There was no reason to hide it especially since he had witnessed the way the nightmare that had gripped her. "Sophie had that gun to your head and there was nothing I could do." Beckett closed her eyes to trap a fresh set of tears. She felt Castle's fingers brush over her cheek before tangling in her hair to bring her closer. She pressed her face into his throat soaking up the comfort he offered. It always amazed her how Castle knew the way she loved to be held. "There is a shot and then you're down. There is so much blood. God Rick I-."

"Shhh." Castle tightened his arms when he felt her fingers begin to bunch in his shirt as she struggled for control of her emotions. It seemed like this weekend was just one of leaps and bounds for their ever advancing relationship. "It's okay, I'm right here."

"I know, but Castle that was my worst fear come to life. To lose you before-" Beckett trailed off catching herself before she said too much.

But Castle wasn't going to let it go, not this time and not after all they had been through this last year. He drew her back so he could see her face, "Before what?" Castle stopped her from moving away, "Don't pull away, Kate. It's there on the tip of your tongue why can't you just say it? Please?"

His thumb stroked her jaw, silently coaxing her to open up. To just stop allowing her head to get in the way with matters of the heart. "That you get taken away from me in some way before I get to tell you that I'm ready. That I don't want to wait until my mother's case is solved because I don't want to let it be who I am anymore. That you saved me, a thousand times over, and I'm not just talking about bullets. You were the only one who could pull me from the darkness. You didn't let my stupid wall stop you, you found a ladder and scaled it." His breath fell across her lips as his own hovered waiting for her to finish. "Most importantly I wouldn't be able to tell you that I remember and I'm so sorry for lying."

Castle watched as a single tear slid down her face and his heart wrenched in his chest. He should be mad, hell mad wasn't even the right word for what he should be feeling. After all, he had sat back and waited another year for her because he didn't want to push before she was ready. But a part of him understood why Beckett chose to act like nothing happened. He understood that there were things she had to work through before she let him in fully. "I know." By the shocked expression, she wore that was not the response she had been bracing for. The writer kissed the tear away, "Well, I guess you could say that I started to suspect. First when you hesitated that day you told me how your scar pulled and then when you made the comment about secrets being time bombs."

"You're not mad?" Beckett asked.

"I'm mad." He assured her brushing her hair from her face, "I just want to know why?"

"Because I'm-." Beckett sunk her teeth into her lips to gather her courage. For the first time possibly in her entire life, she was going to just strip herself bare and let everything out. A year to prepare for this moment didn't seem like it was enough. "I'm terrified. I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you, that I'm going to mess this up and it's going to take away the one thing that I can't live without. That's you, Rick. In the last four years, you've become my best friend, my rock, my constant. You came barreling into my life and knocked me flat on my ass. I never thought in a million years that you would be the one with the hold on my heart. You made me feel so much and it scared me just like it scared me to hear you say those three words. You saw through the walls I put up, the first ever. I pushed you away because it scared me. You just let me go and waited until I came to my senses. That's why I lied because I was scared and I wasn't sure if I was ready to let myself go. To be loved."

Castle nodded and gave her the time she needed as she struggled to find the right words. He knew she wanted to say all she had to without screwing up.

"I've been so screwed up and broken over something that happened nearly twenty years ago that I don't know who I am without it. Everything you said about me being afraid was true. I want a life outside of all this darkness and I don't want to wait anymore." She reached a hand to his face, "I'm tired of running and being scared. I know you're angry and you have every right to hate me for it, but please don't walk away from me. I don't care how long it takes, I'll wait for you to forgive me because you've waited for so long. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears were flowing now and she couldn't seem to get anything else out as Castle just simply tried to wipe them away without a word. "Please I know you're mad and you have every right to, but please don't walk away."

A small smile crossed his face, "Never.'

Beckett wasn't sure who made the first move, but in the end, it didn't matter. The only thing that did was that finally, after four long years, they were finally coming together. Their lips clashed together then pulled away, hesitant at first then becoming stronger with each pass. They took their time this time. There were no guards to distract or friends to be rescued. For one moment, however long it lasted, it was just the two of them.

Castle should have pulled away; he should have been strong enough to not let this happen until his secret was out. He just wanted one more kiss. One more chance to memorize her taste just in case this turned out to be her last. As their mouths moved with sheer frenzy, Castle buried his hands in her hair, something that he had wanted to do for the longest time. "I love you." He breathed the words as they rolled across the bed. "God I love you."

"I love you too." Beckett smiled feeling free for the first time in nearly two decades.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight, "You know your whole face lights up." He rained kisses over her face drawing out a sultry laugh, "I find it so freaking sexy."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." This was when he should have pulled away, but her hands fisted in his shirt, bring him close as their mouths and tongues dueled. They fit oh so perfectly. God he wanted her. He had spent the last four years fantasying about this moment, hell he even wrote it out for the world to see. But this, this moment, was so much better than anything on page 105. He tilted her head back and feasted on the beautiful line of her throat as she moaned, a deep, and husky sound that shot straight through him.

For the love of god man stop!

Growling, Castle dug down deep for the control to draw away. He nearly lost it Beckett let out a squeak of protest. He looked down at her face, it was flushed and her lips were swollen and thought he was able to untangle himself from her deserved a damn metal. "Your kisses could kill a man, Detective."

Beckett brushed his mused hair off his brow, "I wouldn't want that, now would I." She frowned when he dodged her advances for another kiss. "Rick?"

"There is something I need to tell you." God help him. "Show you actually." He untangled himself from the sheets and her arms before sliding out of bed. "Come on."

Silently, Beckett followed suit and together they moved into his office. The air became suddenly thick and it had the hairs on the back of her neck on edge. "Rick?"

Castle realized that he was standing motionless in front of the monitor and forced himself to reach for the remote. "After you returned to work and you started investigating the fire, I got a phone call." Nervously, he passed the remote from hand to hand. "Said he was a friend of Roy's and that before his death he sent him a package. A package that contained evidence that insured the continued safety of both you and Roy's family, but there was only one catch. You had to stop investigating because if you did they would kill you."

Beckett gasped when the screen came to life and a picture of her popped up on the screen. What in the hell was going on? "Castle what-."

"I stayed up all night trying to figure out what to do. I knew you wouldn't stop and I wasn't sure if I even had the will not to tell you." Castle touched the screen expanding the web of information they had uncovered in the last four years. "Then I tried to picture a life without and I knew I had to. I got a taste of that and I couldn't do it."

Beckett recalled the conversation they had at her desk when she was thirsting to chase the shadows. She wanted justice and she didn't care how she got it, but Castle had stopped her. He convinced her that in time they would find the answers, just not that day. "You convinced me to stop." She felt her anger flare up and had some choice words on the tip of her tongue only to bite down to keep them inside. Alexis words echoed in her mind 'That whatever my father does is because he loves you and he likes to do anything he can to protect those he loves.' Beckett had to remind herself that the writer wasn't doing this so he could take the glory or for personal satisfaction. He was doing this and putting his head on the line because he couldn't stand to see her hurt anymore.

"I did." Castle kept his face on the screen too terrified to look at her. Why wasn't she screaming at him and running out of the loft? "I couldn't watch you die again, Kate. I watched the life slip out of you in that ambulance. Then you disappeared for three months and I felt like I had truly lost you. So when you came back I knew that I couldn't do that again because this time there would be no bringing you back."

Beckett studied the board for a moment, "Did you find anything?"

"Not really." He turned to find her face blank and he wasn't sure he liked that any better than her angry face. "Just when were investigating the mayor I got a little bit of information, all of it cryptic. All I know is that this mystery man wanted to have the mayor in a key position because of 'the pawn being more powerful than a king'. I figured it out, Wheldon stays where he is and I get to stay at the station to make sure you don't do anything to investigate."

Beckett moved to get a closer look at the screen, "You kept this from me."

He hung his head, "I know. You have every right to be angry with me-."

"I'm not sure what I am." Beckett took the remote and switched off the monitor. "But I don't want you to do this anymore."

Castle's gaze jump to her, "What?"

'You can't keep doing this." She whirled on him drilling her finger into his chest, "You can't keep looking into the shadows because it's going to get you hurt. Or worse." Emotions clogged her voice as she tried to wade through them while keeping a level head. She had every right to be angry and to end whatever was between them. But she was so tired of carrying this weight around. Beckett had a choice to make and for the first time, it was a no-brainer.

The change happened so fast that Castle missed it. One moment Beckett was poking him, though he deserved much worse, and the next she had him pinned against his bookshelf with her mouth on his. This wasn't a gentle kiss. No, it was hot, hard and full of desperation. He felt Beckett's fingers dig into the back of his neck as she kissed him with such intensity he couldn't breathe.

Beckett wasn't sure what came over her. All she knew was just thinking of a life without this man could send her flying over the edge. Desperate, she pressed him harder against her, knocking books off in the process until there wasn't a breath between them. He could have gotten himself killed. His stupid heart had put him in harm's way because of her. How blind was she to not realize just how much this man loved her? He braved a burning building, knocked her out of the way of countless bullets nearly taking one himself, and even nearly drowned to get her free from the sinking car.

He hissed when her teeth sunk into his lip before her tongue came sweeping into sooth it. Castle's hand curled in the pocket of her jeans, "Kate."

Panting, Beckett drew away only so far for some air, "You could get yourself killed and I can't let you do that. I can't come go to your little girl and your mother to tell them that this got you killed. I won't be able to survive it."

Castle took her face in his hands, "What are you asking me to do, Kate?" Their swollen mouths met again. "All I know is that I don't want to lose you, but I know how important this is to you."

"Leave it." The answer caught him off guard, "I'm not saying forever, but until we can figure out how to do it together."

"But-."

"It's either together or I walk, Rick. I won't lose someone else I love, I won't be able to survive it. I understand why you kept this from me, I don't like it, but I understand." He took a gamble, Beckett knew that and admired him for being able to make it. She loved, at times anyway, that he used his heart to guide him when she used her head. "I love you more for it, but this is where it ends."

"All right." Castle lowered his brow to hers, "Then together it is." He couldn't bring himself to apologize and really couldn't see the need for it in the first place. Given the chance to do it again, Castle would choose the same path because it meant keeping her alive.

"Okay." They still had to talk and as much as she wanted to drag Castle to bed, Beckett took a step back. After their very heated and sensual exchange, she needed something to settle her. And she couldn't think of anything better than spending a morning with this man and his family before heading to the station. "I'm going to go cook us some breakfast."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a very cold shower, Castle found his way into the kitchen, after Beckett kicked him out twice for distraction, the detective had the entire counter covered in an array of breakfast food. His daughter was seated and engaged in a conversation about some book with his partner. "It smells good. But I gotta say you have to stop doing this Beckett or it's going to be expected every morning."

"Every morning?" The redhead looked back and forth between the two adults to find them glowing. Alexis was not oblivious to the fact that Beckett's mouth was swollen and, even though she tried to fix it, her hair was wild from something more than just sleeping. "Have I missed something?"

"Let's just say that your father and I." Beckett whacked Castle's hand with the spatula as he started in for the bacon. They shared a smile and felt heat start to pool in her stomach, "Have uncomplicated things."

Alexis chocked on her orange juice, "Does that mean what I think it does?"

Before either one of them could answer there was a knock on the door breaking up their conversation. Leaving his daughter desperate for answers, Castle crossed the apartment to answer the door. "Can I help you?" He asked the teenager that was standing nervously on his doorstep. "Oh, you're Jeremy, right."

The dark-haired boy looked up from his shoes, "Yes, sir." Jeremy extended his hand, "I know we've only met a few times."

"You've grown up from the skinny little boy who used to eat bugs under the playground." Castle smiled when the boy blushed as they shook hands. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to come to you like this, Mr. Castle, but I was wondering if you've talked to Alexis. I know she's supposed to spend the weekend with her mom only she hasn't been answering my calls or returning my texts. I just well." Jeremy shuffled his weight from foot to foot, "Well it's- I mean well I just I don't know. This isn't making me look the best is it?"

Castle's lips twitched, "I don't know depends on exactly why you are here."

"I just, Alexis is strong headed and thinks way too much." Jeremy watched the man nod in agreement and the words came out before he could think better of spilling his guts to his potential girl friend's father. "I waited and waited until I wore her down and that waiting didn't start a year ago either. Just tell her that no matter how hard she tried she's not going to get rid of me I'm not going anywhere until she tells me."

Castle didn't know much about this kid, but he knew he liked him. Anyone who waited for his daughter for so long and was willing to fight was one who actually deserved to date his daughter.

Beckett watched Alexis's face closely as the teenager struggled with what to do. She understood the kid's fear, but Beckett didn't want Alexis to play it safe on this one. So before Alexis could form a word Beckett joined Castle at the door. "Hi. I just made some breakfast, would you like to join us?"

"Kate." Alexis hissed giving away her presences.

"Of course." Jeremy stepped inside, "I'm Jeremy Dunn."

Beckett shook his head, "Kate Beckett."

The boy's eyes brighten a bit, "Detective Beckett I've heard a lot about you."

"From Alexis? I hope nothing too bad." Beckett winked at the girl who was sputtering on what to do. If she had the time Beckett had no doubt Alexis would make a beeline for the stairs.

Jeremy's smile fell the moment he caught sight of Alexis. "What happened?" He was across the room in less the three giant steps with concern laced in his voice and face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alexis hid her wrapped hand, "I just-." She trailed off when his fingers bruised her check with such gentleness it nearly made her cry. "Please go."

Beckett watched the boy's face fall for a moment, but he didn't move. Thinking it was best to leave them alone, she took Castle's hand and led him out of the room. But of course, they didn't go far or completely out of sight as they both wanted to see this play out.

"I will if you can look me in the eye and tell me that's what you really want." Jeremy gently took her face in his hands and held his breath. Just because he'd waited since he was seven years old didn't mean she did.

Alexis's gaze wavered, and no matter how much she wanted to tell him, she couldn't. There was no way she could betray the feelings in her heart by sending him away. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Alexis I don't care."

"I do."

"Did you think it would make me look at you differently?"

"Once you know-."

Jeremy silenced her with a soft and tender kiss forgetting for a second that her father was a room away. "No. I don't care. The only thing I do care about is if you're all right."

"I'm fine."

"When did this happen? How? You were supposed to be with your mom."

Her face fell, "She didn't show up. I was on my way to the subway-."

"You could have called me."

"It was midnight." Alexis pointed out.

"So? I would have been there."

"I like this kid," Castle admitted from their hiding spot in his office.

Beckett smiled watching admiration cross her partner's face. There was no wonder why the boy was like a Castle jr.

"Should we even be doing this?" Castle asked as Alexis related the events of the other night and Beckett nearly laughed at the writer. This was the same man who swore he was going to track her on the date before she talked him out of it.

"Shh." She whispered wanting to hear more.

"You should have called me." Jeremy repeated once she was done, "I would have waited with you at the hospital."

"I had Kate." Alexis pointed out.

"Did they catch him?"

"No, but I know that Kate will." Alexis assured, "I'm sorry I ran away it seems like I picked that up from someone."

Beckett made a noise at that.

"Run all you want." Jeremy tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "Because I'll always come after you. I've been doing it since I've been seven years old and you gave me that black eye for trying to steal a kiss under the playground."

Alexis beamed at the memory and found herself smiling despite the pain in her cheek, "I would like to defend my reaction because you had just eaten a bug."

"I'm going to help you through this." Jeremy promised, "You can push if you need to, but I'm going to stick."

Yep, Beckett looked at Castle who was smiling back at her. She liked the boy as well.11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this scene was too soon or not, but here we go! Thanks
> 
> Erin


	6. 12 Pm Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was hard to write. I didn't have an outline for this story since it wasn't supposed to be this long. So this chapter is filler and is lacking a bit and I'm sorry about that.

 

She was glowing. Beckett caught her reflection in the rearview mirror and had to do a double take to make sure no one was in her back seat. Yep, that was her smiling away and all but glowing. Beckett smiled at her reflection amazed by how free and happy she felt. It made her kick herself for carrying around the weight for so long. It wasn't like she was afraid of Castle rejecting her. Shaking it off, Beckett climbed out of the car and jogged up the steps of the station. There was no point in dwelling on it now as it no longer mattered.

"You're awfully cheerful for being in here on a Saturday Detective Beckett."

Beckett smiled at the desk officer who was passing the time of a slow afternoon by reading a Derek Storm novel. "Well you know me, Jackson, I don't have a life." She leaned over the desk to tap the front of his book, "Finally broke down and starting ready Derek Storm, eh? Did all of Castle's grumbling finally get to you."

The older man with silver hair just shrugged, "It's no Nikki Heat, but it keeps my attention." He peeked up from behind the pages, "Don't go telling the writer that or he won't let me hear the end of it."

Beckett started towards the elevator, "Your secret is safe with me." She heard him call out a thank you just as doors closed. It was a quiet ride up as the station was only a quarter full as was customary for weekends so when she caught herself humming she didn't stop herself. The morning had been perfect. While eating breakfast with Castle, his family, and Jeremy it made her realize how much she had missed being a part of a family. There were no murders or theories being passed around the table. The only conversation that did get passed around was laughter and embarrassing stories, much to the dismay of Castle. She was sad when she realized that it was time to get to work. At least she had the pleasure of watching Alexis's reaction when she had kissed Castle goodbye. The poor girl spat her drink all over Martha.

With that memory playing in her head, Beckett all but skipped out of the elevator and around the divider then her heart stopped. "Dad?" Her stomach dropped straight to her stomach when she rushed to her desk. Her father was sitting in Castle's regular chair running an old Yankee's cap between her fingers. "What's wrong? Are you-." The detective came up short when her mind caught up with her. Thanks to the emotional roller coaster she had been on this morning she completely forgot that she was supposed to spend the day with her father. "I'm so sorry dad."

"It's alright, Katie." Jim gave his daughter a reassuring smile as she stopped in the chair behind her desk. "I was just worried. I tried calling your home, cell, and office only to get your answering machine. I figured you'd be here eventually."

Beckett ran a hand through her hair with a sigh, "I'm sorry I forgot to charge my phone. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Katie it's okay I know your job-."

"It's not okay." Beckett corrected. Ever since her shooting, they both took a weekend out of the month to spend it together to try to build back up to the relationship they had before her mother's death.

Jim tilted his head to study his daughter's face and found his lips twitching, "You look different, Katie bear." She scrunched her nose at the nickname. "You look happy."

Beckett looked up, "That's because I am."

"Does a certain writer have something to do with it?" Jim asked.

"Do I have it written on my face or something?" Beckett asked surprised he had picked up on it so fast.

"Well in the past four years the only way you smile like that is when you're talking about Rick or that daughter of his. But this gleam you have in your eye tells me that it's more to do with Rick." Jim was pleased to see his daughter blushing. "I have to say it's about time. I was starting to think there was something with that writer's brain or he was gay."

"Dad." Beckett giggled. She actually giggled, "You know why."

"I know." He padded her hand, "What changed? Last time I talked to you about this you said you felt like you had to wait until you solved your mother's murder."

"Time." Beckett whispered, "I just realized that I've been wasting all this time being miserable when I knew I could be happy. I've wasted so much time when it came to him and I just didn't want to waste anymore. I love him."

"I'm glad. I don't think I could have hand-picked a better man for you, Katie."

"That means a lot to me dad."

"And what's even better is your mother would have loved him. She always wanted a man who would challenge you while staying at your side instead of behind you." Jim smiled.

"Yo Beckett!" Esposito called out rounding the divider with his partner close behind, "Oh sorry I should say Becketts. Good afternoon Mr. Beckett."

"Afternoon Detective Esposito, Detective Ryan." Jim greeted them both with a nod. "How is married life treating you?"

Ryan's face beamed, "Quite well thank you, Mr. Beckett."

"What are you two doing here?" Beckett asked.

"Same thing as you." Esposito dropped his coat on the back of his chair, "No one is going to hurt out little chicka and get away with it."

Beckett smiled as the two settled in and started to add to the whiteboard. They had always been protective of Alexis since Castle started shadowing her. But now that she was helping Lanie down in the lab it was an unwritten law that they protected her as they would anyone of their brothers in arms. Beckett caught her father's concerned face and stopped his mind from running off. "Alexis was attacked Thursday night."

His face fell, "Is she all right?"

"A little shaken, but she's got her feet back on solid ground," Beckett assured.

Jim stood to gather his jacket, "Well then I will leave you to catching the bastard." He leaned down to kiss his daughter's cheek. "Call me."

"Of course."

"So Beckett." Ryan waited until her father was out of earshot, "Aren't those the same clothes you had on yesterday."

Beckett glanced down, "And if it is?"

Ryan bit back a smile and just let it go for now. "We got something this morning from the 8th." He wondered over to the board to tap a map that his partner had put up. "We noticed that it seems like his monday's attacks are all on the same four-block radius, right around a bar here." He pointed out for her to see, "So we went out showing the sketch and we got lucky. The bartender places this man at his bar every Monday as well as Thursday."

"Please tell me that he paid with a credit card." Beckett softly begged. They needed this lead, they needed to stop this monster before he hurt anyone else.

Esposito held up a photo, "According to his driver license's he lives not five blocks from the attack area. His name is Grey Greenstone and works for a law firm as a mail runner."

"Let me guess." Beckett was already gathering her jacket and keys, "Is one of the partners a female?"

"Both are actually," Ryan informed following her to the elevator.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They tried his home first and were told by the landlord the Grey had grumbled something on his way out about working on a bloody Saturday. One the ride over to the law firm, they had decided that they would invoke the best reaction if Beckett went in to speak to him. It was clear by his choice of crime he didn't think highly of a woman. They wanted to see what he did when pitted against one with a badge.

Beckett flashed her shield at the receptionist and was directed to the back of the building to the mail room. What struck the detective on her way was how many females actually worked at the office. It was defiantly decorated with a woman's touch and she had to look hard to find a member of the opposite sex. "Grey Greenstone?" She asked when she was greeted with a man's back.

The man didn't turn around, just continued to file away papers, "Gotta wait your turn sweetheart."

Beckett took a moment then tried again, "Mr. Greenstone."

"Look Sweetheart-."

"Call me sweetheart one more time and you'll be picking your teeth up off the floor." Beckett snapped and that got his attention. The man stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her with a gleam in his eye. A gleam that the detective knew all too well when it came to her job. It was a gleam for blood. She waved her badge at him in an almost taunting gesture, "Detective Kate Beckett. That's a nice shiner you go there."

Reflex at Grey reaching a hand to his swollen and bruised nose, "Well you know some people can't control themselves around me." He leaned against his sorting table with a bemused expression on his face. "So what did I do to warrant a visit from one of New York's finest?"

Beckett felt his gaze start on her, starting from her toes to her face, and suppressed the urge to shutter. "Your name came up an investigation and I was wondering if you had time to come with me to answer a few questions."

This peeked his interest, "What kind of investigation?"

"I rather not discuss it here in front of your co-workers." She glanced back at the office where two or three of them were eyeing them with curiosity. "I will talk to your boss about it. I'm sure you will need to tell her to get excused from work." Beckett smiled when she saw the man's eyes darken. Oh yes there was no doubt that this was their man, now they just had to connect him with evidence to the crimes. "Shall we?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Beckett spotted Castle the moment she stepped off the elevator and gave him a look that kept him rooted to his chair. To say that the car ride over was interesting would be selling it short. The fact that Grey was walking through the station on two working legs show Beckett's restraint. The man had spent the entire ride trying to get a rise out of her by using cheap pick up lines or trying to subtlety insult her sex. "Detective can you please take our guest to integration." She barked at Ryan before handing off Grey to him. The only thing useful that they got out of the trip was his reaction when Ryan called her boss, it was something Grey did not like and did nothing to hide it. "I'll be right there."

Grey gave her a smile, "Don't keep me waiting too long sweetheart."

Castle waited patiently until Beckett crossed the bullpen to her desk, "is that him?"

Beckett glanced at his hand that was wrapped around her cell phone and found shaking with fury. "My gut says yes." She actually had to put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from bolting up from the chair. His face was hard and his jaw twitched as the writer struggled to control himself. "I know, Castle. I know that feeling you're experiencing right now and I wish more than anything I could let you act on them. But you know I can't."

"I want to kill him, Kate," He confessed and it was the first time in his whole life he truly meant that.

"I know." She repeated taking a moment to touch a hand to his face, "I want you to be aware that there is a possibility that this man might walk out of here. I have to get him to confess because there isn't enough psychical evidence to arrest."

"Let me go in there without you."

"You can go into observation, but that's it." Beckett stopped him before he could protest, "Only because he has made it clear that isn't particularly fond of being dragged out of the office by a female cop. Alone is the best way."

Castle opened his mouth to protest but begrudgingly agreed.

"All right let's do this." Shrugging out of her coat, Beckett grabbed her file off her desk before moving to the integration room. She lingered outside the door for a moment when she heard Ryan on the other side trying to play good cop and appeal to Grey's obvious disdain for women. It left her wondering just what happened to poor Grey three weeks ago to have such hostility towards her sex. "Thank you, Ryan," Beckett called out as she pushed her way into the room. "Don't forget my paperwork is on my desk to be done. Remember to sign my name when you're done."

Ryan jumped to his feet, "I'll get right on it, Boss."

Beckett caught the scowl on Grey's face when she turned to shut the door. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Things can't seem to run straight when I'm not around. Now-." She took a seat and opened the folder, "I'm not sure if you're aware, but there has been a string of rapes over the last three weeks."

Grey didn't flinch, "I believe that one of my neighbors was talking about it just the other day."

"Yes well, this came across my desk." Beckett pulled out the sketch given by two of the victims. "It looks a lot like you."

Grey leaned over the table to study it and shrugged, "It also looks like a least a dozen people I know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nothing. After nearly two hours of talking to the man, they got nothing and were forced by law to let him go. So here they were, all huddled in the conference room, with a table covered in files pertaining to the case as well as everything they could find on their suspect.

"This is killing me." Castle finally announced after an hour of comparing statements from the victims. To think that his daughter could have gone through what they did and they couldn't hold the man responsible made the writer sick. "If we don't figure this out than he's going to go out there on Monday and do this to someone else."

"We know bro." Esposito tried to assure. "Which is why are not going to leave until we have something."

"Well if we're going to be here a while might as well order something to eat," Castle mumbled.

"Already took care of that." With arms loaded with food, Alexis shouldered her way into the conference room followed by Jeremy who did a nice balancing act with the drink carriers.

Ryan sniffed the air and his mouth instantly watered, "Remy's?"

"The one and only." Jeremy placed his load on the table for Alexis to hand out.

Esposito glared and pointed at the teenage boy, "Who are you?" He demanded and Jeremy fumbled to speak. "Castle, did you approve this without talking to us?"

"Of course he did." Beckett broke in, "He's a Castle jr. Jeremy, ignore. Epso's his bark is worse than his bite."

"Hey!"Esposito called out.

"It is true." Ryan assured extending a hand to the boy, "I'm Kevin Ryan."

"Jeremy."

"Okay enough of that." Alexis handed a cup to Beckett, "Strawberry shake."

"My favorite." The detective gratefully accepted it. "You guys didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to." Alexis reassured passing out the rest of the food before taking a seat next to her father.

Beckett watched Castle's face soften as he watched his daughter and her boyfriend interact with the other two detectives. There was also something else on his face; it was a slight envy as the two joined hands. They hadn't really laid any ground rules for their new relationship. Beckett didn't want the whole world to know just yet because she wanted to savor this while it was still new. But there was no reason that they had to hide it from anyone here. After all, everyone in the room was family. Smiling, Beckett pushed to her feet and placed a smacking kiss on Castle's lips. She had the pleasure of watching Ryan's jaw hitting the ground along with his fork while Esposito chocked on a French fry.

"Come on not in front of the kids." Alexis happily grumbled as she looked at the two shell-shocked detectives. "I don't think they can handle mom and dad kissing."

"Well, they're just going to have to get used to it," Beckett stated stealing another kiss from her writer before digging into her own dinner. "Ryan close your mouth before you start catching flies."

It took him a few minutes, but Ryan complied and then gave his partner a friendly punch to the shoulder. 'Dude you so owe me twenty bucks! I told you!"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you! Sorry I couldn't write a witting integration scene... I neeed to go... Over there...


	7. 1 AM Nightmare

He waited. Even after the sun went down, he still waited. Then finally it paid off as he watched the group of them exit the building close to ten o'clock. They were all chummy and all smiles with each other. His gaze narrowed when the redhead peaked out from behind the female detective, on the arm of some boy. He watched as the two women exchanged hugs and a few words before hopping into the car with the boy and older man, leaving the detective smiling after them. Beckett lingered for a few minutes to talk to the other two cops until she started towards her own car. It gave him the perfect opportunity, but he wasn't that stupid. His mother, if she could be called that, at least didn't raise an idiot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Since she couldn't sleep, Alexis made her way downstairs around midnight. It was hard to get her mind to shut off when she knew the man responsible for her attack was still out there. Every time she closed her eyes she was right back in that alley. It was so hard keeping the memory from flooding her brain and she didn't want any more drugs, though Beckett did try to insist on it. When Alexis refused the detective sat with her until dozed off to her singing. Alexis knew she didn't sleep long, but when she woke Beckett was gone and she could hear her father from upstairs. It seemed like they had the same problem with nightmares, she heard him call her name over and over. Then she heard Beckett, nearly shouting, in order to pull him from the nightmare. Alexis loved the woman more for taking care of her father.

Alexis could hear her singing when she moved silently around the kitchen for a glass of water. Her voice was so soothing that Alexis pulled up a chair outside her father's office and curled up to listen herself. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fight off the memory of Thursday night.

_Sighing, Alexis shoved her hands in her pocket. How could she be so stupid! She should have known that if her mother couldn't even bother to fly out the day of her graduation that the chances of her showing up the next day were slim to none. Alexis wondered what her excuse would be this time. Would it be new or the same old same old? An offer of a new part? Or an emergency meeting with her agent? Her mother liked to use that one quite a lot. The first time she had was Alexis' birthday after the divorce. Alexis remembered crying into her father's shoulder for hours after getting off the phone with her mother who didn't sound a bit disheartened about missing it._

_When are you going to learn, you idiot? Alexis scolded herself as she crossed the street. It was her own fault as she kept setting up herself to get hurt. Her mother, as she had always been, would always just be a shadowy figure in her life. It was about time she just learned to accept it and just move on. After all, she had the world's best father and wouldn't trade him or her childhood memories they made for a single day with her mother._

_While she was in the middle of dismissing her mother, Alexis felt someone move behind her. It was too late to react, so she tried to scream only to have a hand clamp over her mouth as she was shoved into the alley. The first thing she did was struggle. It went against all her self-defense training, but it was the first thing to come to her mind. Alexis bucked, kicked, and tried to bite to get free. She cursed when her face met the hard surface of a brick building and only stilled when her attacker pressed against her to keep her still._

" _Well." His breath hit her ear, "Aren't you a pretty one."_

_Alexis struggled to control her racing mind as the man's hand slipped around her throat. She was painfully aware of the blood rolling down her face and the pressure around her windpipe. "Please." Such a stupid thing to say to someone who wanted to hurt you! Who actually thought saying please would stop an act of violence? "I have money in my wallet. Just take it."_

" _I don't want money."_

_That's when she felt it. His hard length pressed against her backside and she fought the urge to get sick. This was not happening to her! She always told herself if she found herself in said situation that she would fight. Instead, here she was in a very dark alley trembling like a frightened child._

" _That's it, sweet girl." Her attacker buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath. Much to her disdain he let out a hum of pleasure. "I don't want to hurt you. Well anymore then I have to. You go such a pretty face, it would be such a shame to mess it up."_

" _Is that suppose to work?" The strength in her voice surprised both the attacker and herself. She would not be a victim. While he was momentarily distracted, Alexis rammed her elbow into the man's gut. He stumbled back with a curse giving her the opportunity to run. Only she didn't get far before his body slammed into hers, taking her down. She felt the hard earth tare into her skin and saw stars when her head hit with a loud smack. Don't pass out! Don't pass out! Alexis clung to consciousness as she tried to stop the world from spinning around her. Come on, Rodgers, get your ass up and fight!_

_The man used his weight to keep her pinned down when she began to stir. He twisted an arm behind her back to get a good hold on her as he used his free hand to tare at her clothes. "A fighter." There was a smile in his voice, "I like it. Scream for me."_

_Alexis clamped her mouth so tight she nearly tasted blood. She would not give him any satisfaction or pleasure. No, she was stronger than that. Twisting, her elbow caught the man's nose and almost grinned when she heard a pop. Working through the pain, she used her nimbleness and cut the man off at the knees when he stumbled back in shock. But it didn't last long and no matter her skill leaver her attack had both height and weight to work for him. At least she got a couple punches in before she was back down on the ground, this time she was forced to look at the face of her attacker._

Alexis snapped out of the memory and was flying off the couch. "Kate!" She knocked on her father's bedroom door not really wanting to rush in, in case they were indecent. "Kate!"

The door swung mere moments later to a tried, but alert Beckett. "Are you okay?" There was no anger or frustration at being woken up in the middle of the night, just concern. "Is it a nightmare?"

"No no." Alexis quickly assured, "I remembered something about my attack. I don't know why it just came to me, but I remember his face."

Beckett straightened and all traces of her tiredness disappeared, "You remember his face?"

Alexis nodded, "I know that after a while an eyewitness loses creditability, but I know that I can describe his face."

"Okay." Beckett looked back at Castle who was lingering by the bed unsure of what to do. Sleep wasn't something easy for the writer to find as he couldn't stop thinking about the man who they let go today. "Go back to sleep. We'll be back."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Detective Beckett, you better have a very good reason for standing on my doorstep on this magnificent Sunday morning." Gates, dressed shockingly in a pair of snug jeans and a tank top, said in her boss voice that didn't match her current appearance. It defiantly took out the Iron part of the Iron Gates. The older woman glanced at the detective and realized that Beckett had been up for quite some time.

"I do," Beckett assured as she unfolded the sketch she had been working all morning on. Alexis had in fact seen her attacker and was able to give a very detailed description to the sketch artist. The teenager inherited her father's knack for noticing details and it was just what they needed. "But I need you to light a fire under some one's ass."

"Is this from Alexis?" Gates took the sketch to study it herself. She didn't need her glasses to know that this was Grey Greenstone.

"Yes."

"All right I've got a few markers I can call in to get a hold of a judge to sign a warrant. What you can do is show this to the other victims and see if they can ID him. Don't think Mr. Greenstone would come in for a lineup on his own free will would he?"

"No, sir."

"Arrogant bastard thinks he got off yesterday." Gates smiled, "Let's go see what we can do to ruin his Sunday shall we."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

"Just couldn't stay away from me could you, Detective Beckett?" Grey grinned as he was forced into a chair on the opposite side of the integration table. He raked his gaze over the woman who was dressed in a worn pair of jeans and an old button up blouse with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was in a simple braid and there were bags forming beneath her dark eyes. "You look like you haven't slept."

"I guess that is your way of saying I look like hell," Beckett stated.

Grey leaned over the table, "Oh not at all."

Beckett just smiled at his wide grin, "You have been informed of your rights, correct Mr. Greenstone?" she waited for the man to nod, "And you wave your right to counsel?"

"I don't need a lawyer because I haven't done anything," Grey assured again with all the confidence in the world.

The detective resisted the urge to reach over the table and smack that shit eating grin off his face. But atlas she resisted the urge and shifted away from the table. "Good an officer will be in shortly for your line up."

"Line up." For the first time since his arrest, Grey's face wavered at her announcement.

Beckett crossed her arms over her chest, this time she was the wearing a shit eating grin on her face. "You know where you stand up in a row and suspect comes in the pick out her attacker. C'mon Grey you work at a lawyer's office and you're a budding one yourself, you should know the ins and out of the justice system." She pulled open the door and whistled on her way out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You sure you're up to this?" Beckett stood in the corner as the detective from the 8th, Mark Jenkins, talked to one of the first victims by the name of Beth. She was only able to get a hold of three out of the six victims; most of them didn't even answer the door when Beckett came around with the new sketch. The other three had frozen in horror when she flashed it. Gates had kept her word and not only found a judge to sign a warrant but managed to get ADA Denise Ames to come in on her very rare and precious day off.

Beth, whose face was still healing with bruises, took a deep breath and then nodded. "I'm sure. Let's get this over with."

Mark looked at the ADA and once he received a nod from her he reached over to the comm, "let them in."

The room filled with silence as a line of six males filed into the room all about six feet and dark hair. The only thing that stood out about Grey was his bruised face.

"Okay, this is very simple." Mark made sure his voice was gentle as he spoke to Beth. The woman was shaking from head to toe and looked like she was about to bolt out the door. "Do you see the man that raped you?"

"Number six." The words tumbled out of Beth's mouth in a soft sob. She turned to look at Mark then Beckett, "Number six is the man who raped me."

Mark gave her a smile, "Thank you, Beth. Detective Beckett will take you outside."

"Can I go home?" Beth asked.

"In just a few moments." Beckett assured taking Beth by the shoulder and spoke to Denise, "I'll bring in Grace."

Alexis sat at Beckett's desk as she watched another woman entered the viewing room while Beckett escorted the first one to a sitting room down the hall. Her stomach was jumping like there Mexican jumping beans in her stomach. All she wanted was this to be over so she could learn to put this behind her. Alexis hadn't slept and felt the heaviness of it starting to weigh on her. She tried to go with Beckett when she went to go talk to the other victims but knew that it was against the rules.

"Here," Jeremy placed a fresh cup of water in front of the redhead snapping her out of her thoughts. He gave her a soft smile trying to ease the line of worry on her brow.

She tried to return it and failed miserably, "Thank you."

He pulled up a chair and offered a hand, not wanting to push her in any way shape or form. She was already wound so tight with nerves the cup nearly crumbled in her grip. "Where do you want to go on our "official" first date?" Jeremy asked when she took his hand to distract her worried mind. "I'm thinking something fun like an arcade and go-carts."

"I hope you don't think you can school me on video games." Alexis smiled at the notion of the future date. "Do I need to remind you of who my father is? Castle's kick ass at video games."

The teenager's eyes shined, "I'm looking forward to the challenge, Miss Castle."

"Alexis," Ryan called out and the girl nearly jolted out of the chair. He did his best to give her a reassuring smile, "They're ready for you."

Alexis dropped her gaze to the cup of water and fought to keep her heart out of her throat. Did she have the courage to do this? She glanced across the room at her father who respected her wish to keep his distance and was passing time in the break room. He gave her an encouraging smile and she felt the knots in her stomach start to loosen. Jeremy squeezed her hand and Alexis pushed herself onto shaking limbs. Yes, she could do this. After all, she was a Castle and Castle's were fighters.

Beckett met her partner's daughter outside of the viewing room, "You ready?"

Alexis shook her head and moved inside the room where the two others waited. Mark motioned for her to step up to the glass. Her gaze swept across the faces as she listened to the male detective instructed her on what to do. Her straightened and felt her blood turn to ice. She felt Beckett's hand on her shoulder to let her known that she wasn't alone. "Number six." Alexis's voice shook as she looked to Mark than to Beckett. "That is the man who attacked me."

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked hating the fear that she saw in the red head's eyes.

"Yes."

"Okay." Beckett slipped her arm around Alexis' shoulder to lead her out of the room. The girl's posture was rigid with fear and Beckett could feel her trembling against her. Knowing there wasn't anything she could do to make it all go away, Beckett pressed a kiss to the crown of Alexis's head. "You did good, Kiddo. You did good."

"I just want to go home." Alexis whimpered.

Beckett eased the teenager into a chair outside the viewing room and knelt down, "You can in just a minute. You've got to sign some papers and then you can go, okay."

"Okay."

Beckett gently touched the girl's cheek, "You're doing great Alexis. Just stay strong for a little while longer. I'm going to go get Jeremy."

Alexis nodded.

Castle was pacing the break room by the time Beckett came in with the news. "He's being arrested." She watched his shoulder ease of if the weight of the world had been lifted from them. "All four of them identified Grey Greenstone as their attackers."

"So what now?" Castle wanted to get his hands on the sick bastard. Being arrested and tried seemed like the easy way out. The man deserved punishment, harsh and bodily punishment.

Beckett reached out for her partner's hand, "He's going to be arraigned in the morning. Since its Sunday he's going to be sitting in holding until he can be processed."

"Is he going to make bail?"

"I don't know." She could have lied but knew he would hate her for it if she did. Beckett watched his eyes darken and hated that the weight was back on his shoulders. He was so strong. Always and without complaint, Richard Castle was strong as well a Castle. "The ADA is going to request remand, but Grey doesn't have any priors and the physical evidence isn't very strong. Listen to me." She waited until his gaze shifted to her, "I want you to listen to me okay. Go home and take care of your daughter."

"Is she- I mean." Castle forced a hand through his hair at a loss for words.

"She's strong," Beckett reassured with pride. "She's a Castle, but she's going to crumble and you're going to need to be there for her. So take her home and distract her. I've got a few things to take care of then I'll be home."

Struggling with his emotions, Castle rested his brow against hers as he cupped her face in his hands. "Home."

"What?"

"You called my place home." A smile crossed his tired yet handsome face.

"Well home is where my heart is and it's with you." It sounded very cheesy but it seemed to fit so Beckett just went with it. She gave him a soft kiss, "Now go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

By the time that Beckett made it back to the loft Castle, Martha, and Alexis were on movie number three of their mind-numbing movie marathon. There was a half-eaten plate of cookies on the table, an empty bowl of what would have been popcorn laid between father and daughter, and numerous empty cans of soda scattered all over the place. Beckett softly closed the door behind her once she realized that Alexis was dozing on her father's shoulder. Smiling, she went to store her gun and shield in Castle's safe before joining them.

"Did my best to save you cookies." Martha smiled when Beckett sat next to her. "My son tried to eat the entire plate."

"I'm sure." Beckett snagged a cookie off the plate and glanced at the teenager, "How is she?"

"Jeremy distracted her but had to leave after the first movie. Made it halfway through the second before she broke down." Castle's grip tightened around his daughter wishing that he could take her pain away. Holding her while she sobbed was one of the hardest things he had to do because he knew there was nothing he could do to make it better. He closed his eyes with a long sigh. He just wanted to make everything better. "Feel asleep about twenty minutes ago."

"Should I make some coffee?" Martha inquired noticing that both adults looked like they were dead on their feet. "And maybe heat up some leftovers for you Kate?"

"I'm good with these for now." Beckett smiled as she shamelessly took another cookie before settling back against the couch. It seemed like Alexis was on a Disney kick and tried to remember the last time she watched the Little Mermaid. Even bettered, she tried to remember the last time she just let herself indulgence in something as childish as watching cartoons. The sides that Castle could bring out of her. "Meredith call today?"

The older woman's face hardened at the mention of the actress, "Yes and let me tell you that she hadn't prepared herself for me answering the phone. She's still in New York hoping that Alexis comes around to see her again." Martha looked at her granddaughter and the healing bruises on her face. "I don't know how Alexis could ever forgive her for this."

"I think maybe in time and after this is over Alexis might be able to." As much as she didn't like the fact Meredith was still Alexis' mother. And you only get one in a lifetime. "Doesn't mean that we have to forgive her."

"No." Castle agreed. "It doesn't."

Alexis stirred at the sound of voices, "Dad?"

"Right here pumpkin." He assured, "Go back to sleep."

"Don't want to sleep alone."

Castle closed his eyes trying to remember the last time that Alexis was scared to sleep alone. It must have been when she was four. It seemed after that Alexis found herself brave enough to fight off the boogeyman without any help. "Then we better start working on a big pillow fort."

"Fort?" Beckett echoed as Castle slipped from the couch with a gleam in his eye.

"Best thing to right off nightmares, don't you think?" He asked with a smile.

"Dad builds killer forts," Alexis informed on a long yawn. "He always tried to talk me into it when I was little. He just wanted an excuse to build one."

"I did not." Castle defended and knew Beckett saw right through it. "Well, I do make killer forts."

Thirty minutes later, the fort had been built and Martha left them with a smile as they piled into the fort that Castle had made. The writer settled on the bed he had made out of his comforter and smiled as he was flanked by the two remaining women in the room. The only thing that was missing, if Castle had to point something out, was a little boy or girl about five years old curled between him and Beckett. He smiled at the thought and wanted to make it a reality. He nearly laughed at himself for planning so far ahead. They hadn't really had many moments alone to talk let alone make love, but Castle knew that this was going to last. That they were going to be happy, get married, and have little Castle babies.

"What are you smiling about?" Beckett asked with one of her own.

He turned his head to brush his nose with hers, "Just taking in the moment that's all."

"No mushy stuff." Alexis's grumbled causing the pair to laugh and shift away just slightly. Smiling, she pillowed her head on her father's shoulder as she began to drift back to sleep. "Love you, dad."

"Love you too, kid." Castle pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Beckett felt Alexis's fingers wrap around hers that were resting on Castle's chest and she gave them a silent squeeze.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Beckett pushed her way through the morning rush at the courthouse the following morning armed with good spirits and a cup of coffee. This was the second time in her career as a police officer that she ever brought herself to a suspect's arraignment. Both were extremely had been extremely personal. She just hoped that this arraignment didn't turn out disastrous like the last time. It's why she didn't allow Castle or Alexis to accompany her. Not that Beckett was expecting a breakout or anything, but she knew there was a possibility of things not going as planned. The case against the man was based on circumstance and eyewitnesses with no physical evidence and that last part made it hard at times to bring the case to a jury. The last thing she wanted was for Alexis to see her attacker walk free.

"You can almost pass for human, Jenkins." Beckett handed over her cup of coffee because he looked like he needed it more. The older man was dressed to the nines in his best suit and even tried his best to comb his hair to hide his receding hair. Even his shoes, which were always scuffed and on the verge of falling apart, were polished. Jenkins had been on the beat for twenty years now and it hadn't been easy on him.

Mark took a long swig of the coffee and winced at all the sugar when it hit his lips, "Well we all can't have your hair and grace there Beckett. Where is your shadow?"

"Figured he needed to sit this one out," Beckett reported and Jenkins gave her an understanding nod. She scanned the hall of the crowded court, "Any of them come?"

"I told them not to." Mark dropped his gaze to the cup in his hand. "I told them that we would be here. I don't want them to have to face him again until trail. Some of them I don't think can handle it. How is the kid?"

"Strong and don't ever let her catch you calling her that," Beckett warned with a friendly smile.

"Noted."

Silence fell between them as they waited against the wall outside the courtroom. The hallway was at full speed and filled up with people shoulder to shoulder as they shuffled through their morning. Some had briefcases, some in handcuffs, and others just looked lost. Beckett's mind began to wonder to the few times she had gone to court with her mom when she was younger. Remembered how excited she was when she jogged up the big steps leading to the courthouse. Beckett remembered how proud she was as she sat in the back of the room and watched her mother try a case.

The female detective tried to picture herself in that position because for the longest time that was what she wanted to be. Now trying to imagine that life felt almost wrong. Like the path she had set out before her mother's death wasn't the one she was supposed to take. Of course, she wished every day that her mother was still alive, but after the last four years, Beckett came to realize that fate was a tricky bitch that pulled some hard maneuvers to get a person to where they were supposed to. Fate. Beckett couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of her. God Castle would have a field day right about now.

"What?" Mark asked curious about what caused the woman's face to light up like a Christmas tree.

Beckett tried to school her features but found it incredibly hard. It had been far too long since she had been this happy and it was difficult to hide. "Sorry just thinking of something."

Mark tilted his head in consideration and decided to just ask the question that was on the tip of this tongue. "So you and the writer?"

"You too?"

Mark shrugged, "What? It's not hard to see. I can see it in the way you're handling the kid." He held up a hand with a smirk, "Sorry Alexis."

"They're both important to me." And that was all she was going to give. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long as Denise poked her head out of a door to their right and told them it was time.

Mark slid into the bench closest to the door and left room for Beckett as Grey and his attorney approached the judge. News from over night was that Grey's mother had stepped in on her son's behalf and hired him a very fancy lawyer. Mark could tell at the moment that he wasn't too pleased to be standing next to his female lawyer.

Beckett didn't like the feeling that was stirring in her gut. The defense lawyer looked confident. A little too confident and Beckett couldn't help but recall the last forty-eight hours to see if they had done something wrong.

"Your honor I would like to motion that the lineup in which my client was picked out of be thrown out as I believe it was contaminated."

Denise snapped to attention, her gaze sweeping to the two detectives for a brief moment, before looking at the Judge. "The lineup was by the books."

"We aren't saying that it wasn't." The defense attorney gave a polite smile, "But I find it strange that my client was arrested and put in a line up a day after he was brought into questioning at your station."

The judge's brow rose, "That doesn't seem too odd to me."

"What I mean is that the line up took place at the 12th instead of the 8th. Working along with the homicide division is one of the victim's father who is a volunteer consultant. This man was there when my client was brought in for questioning and then the following day his daughter comes up with such a detailed sketch almost three days after her attack? Not to mention that there seems to be somewhat of an already established relationship between Detective Kate Beckett and the victim. How do we not know that-"

"Detective Beckett is a decorated officer of the NYPD who has not one file of compliant or misconduct on her jacket. She is an outstanding detective and never once has her ability to do a job have come into question." Denise tried to argue but the seed of doubt had been planted in the Judge's mind. She sighed inwardly and kicked herself for not being prepared for this.

The defense attorney jumped back in, "I'm just saying that there is no way to be certain that the line up wasn't contaminated so in that case, we should rule for it to be thrown out."

The judge looked at Denise, "Is this true?"

"That one of the victim's father works for the police, yes. Yes, he is considered by many to be Detective Beckett's partner, but neither she nor he would do anything to derail a case. In fact, since taking up post up at the 12th the closure rates on cases have improved and never once had anyone has thrown an accusation like this at them." Denise knew she could go on and on, but it wouldn't matter. Grey was going to walk on some stupid loophole that none of them had noticed. She wouldn't go as far and say that had done a half ass job, they just really wanted to get the bastard off the street. Not it looked like Grey was going to be scot-free and Denise hoped that there wouldn't be a new victim in the morning.


	8. 10 AM Meeting

 

To say she was pissed was an understatement. Beckett stuffed her gloved hands into her pocket and seethed as she waited with the special victim's detective for the ADA. The fact that she had to watch Grey walk away a free man made her sick. How could the judge let it happen? How could he be so stupid? Grey all but screamed guilty when they listed off the charges. Granted the defense blindsided them with the reasonable doubt, but to dismiss the entire case was a bit over the top. They still had three of the seven victims that hadn't been tainted by the ID or Castle's influence (well the lack of). Beckett chewed on her bottom lip as she wondered how Gates was going to take this turn of events. Castle's involvement in investigations had never been brought up in such a demining light before. No defense has ever tried to discredit her work because Castle had been the one who discovered a defining clue or motive that linked a killer to a crime. How would Castle take it? The thought had her heart sinking straight into her stomach.

The writer was going to think he was personally responsible for a monster being back on the street. Worse, if Grey stuck to his timeline, he would never forgive himself if another woman was hurt tonight because his involvement caused Grey to be free. Beckett fiddled with the phone in her pocket knowing that there were text messages waiting for her response. She had no clue how to handle this situation because the outcome of today wasn't something she even considered. Beckett hoped the judged would grant remain or at least a bond that would be too high for Grey to post in one day. She never thought the judge would just let him walk away.

"Well, Detective Beckett."

At the sound of Grey's voice, her head snapped up and noticed that Mark shifted to put himself in front of her to keep her from doing something stupid. Which, given her current state of mind, could be a great possibility.

A shit eating grin flashed across Grey's face when Beckett's dark gaze connected with his. "You don't look so pleased to see me."

"Grey." His lawyer hissed trying to tug on his arm to keep him moving. "Don't."

"Don't tell me what to do." The man hissed not pleased one bit at being told what to do by a woman. "You've done your job so why don't you just run along."

His lawyer, who didn't look much older than Grey himself, gave him a tight-lipped smile, "I'm here on behalf of your mother, Grey. Please -."

"All I am doing is talking to the very lovely Detective." Grey stated, "There is no harm in that."

"Or I think there is," Mark warned as he felt Beckett moved and gave a half-hearted attempt to stop her.

Beckett found enough restraint not to take Grey by the shirt but pressed her face as close as possible to the monster. "Listen to me very carefully Mr. Greenstone." Beckett softly advised her voice hard. "Enjoy the freedom while you can because it's not going to last. I promise you that I will make you pay for the pain you've put those women through. And I promise that I will stop at nothing to hunt you down to make sure that you never see the light of day again."

"I believe you are threatening me, Kate." Grey smiled.

"Not threatening," Beckett assured resisting the urge to shudder at the way he spoke her name. "Just giving you a fair warning to what your life is going to be like. I'm going to put you in jail and I don't think you're going to like it very much."

"And why is that?"

"Because I put a lot of people away. Some hate me, others see me as a savior." Beckett watched his face fall just a bit. "And those people owe me a few favors so I'm going to make sure that your life is going to be a living hell. Now-." The female detective looked to his lawyer who looked like she agreed with her statement. "Why don't you do the smart thing and follow your lawyer's advice and walk away."

Grey lingered for a moment longer before taking off down the steps of the courthouse. His lawyer looked at the two detectives with an apologetic look and followed.

"We need to sit on him." Beckett felt her stomach turn in disgust when Grey climbed into a taxi.

"Already on it," Mark assured gesturing to an unmarked police car that pulled out a couple cars behind the taxi. "Made some calls while we waited. I'll relieve them in a few hours."

"I want to be there when he makes a mistake. I know this is your collar-."

Mark held up a hand in understanding, "He hurt your soon to be stepdaughter." He smiled at the way her face turned a shade of red, but she didn't correct him. "Plus there is no way in hell I'm going to miss that look on his face when it's you that puts the cuffs on him."

"I'll get in contact about it once I get back to the station." Beckett paled instantly. How in the hell was she going to be able to explain this to Castle and keep him calm at the same time? Hell, how was she supposed to look Alexis in the eye and tell her that she failed? Beckett rubbed her brow where a headache was starting to form.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo

The bullpen was empty. Beckett rounded the corner and was surprised to find no one at their desk; even Castle's chair was empty. She was so sure that the writer would have stuck around all day for her to get back with the word. Grateful that he wasn't around, Beckett unloaded her stuff on her desk.

"A body dropped. I sent your writer out with them." Gate spoke causing the detective to turn around.

"You sent him out?" Beckett asked making sure that she heard right. "Willingly?"

The older woman simply crossed her arms over her chest with an arched brow but Beckett could see a smile struggling to get out. "Your boys asked nicely. Plus it was right up his alley for weird." Gates just shrugged when Beckett continued to gape at her. "Not to mention that he was annoying the hell out of me with his constant pacing."

There was no stopping the sly grin from crossing Beckett's face, "He's starting to grow on you."

Gates held up her hands, "I didn't say that."

"Sure. Okay." Beckett muttered and for fun added, "Sir."

Gate's lips twitched as she sat down in Castle's chair inviting the detective to take her own seat. "How did it go?" Instantly, Beckett's features sobered and so did Gates. "That bad?"

"He walked."

"He walked?" Gates echoed in astonishment. "How?"

"Because of some high priced lawyer's fancy footwork." Beckett dropped into her chair with a sigh, "They planted the seed of doubt because of Castle's connection to the victim and to the 12th. There is no way to prove that the line up wasn't tainted because of his involvement."

"That is ridiculous." Gate's response took Beckett by surprise. "At first I wasn't a fan of him being around because of that very reason, but the writer has proven his worth more than once over the last year. Never has any judge or lawyer called into question his involvement in any way shape or form."

It was weird for Beckett to hear the captain advocating on her partner's behalf. It just showed just how far they had come since that eventful first meeting. "The DA was blindsided by it and so the bastard walked."

"You haven't spoken to Castle or Alexis?"

"No," Beckett whispered.

Gates pushed to her feet, "Look we caught a case and I can't have your need for revenge to get in the way of it-."

"But sir!" Beckett tried to argue only to be shut down. How could Gates do this? She needed to close this case. Needed to put Grey behind bars for what he did to those women and most importantly to Alexis. God, she needed to close it more than her mother's.

"But I can't stop you from doing what you want on your own time." Gates finished and left the silent detective.

Beckett stared after her in a complete shock by both the fact that Gates had just given her permission to break the rules. And the notion in her mind about her mother's case.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Castle returned by lunch with Alexis in tow causing Beckett's heart to sink straight into her stomach. Both were smiling as they were lost in their conversation. The detective heard the tail end which apparently had something to do with laser tag and paintball. Her chest tightened when both father and daughter looked at her looking the happiest she had seen them since the attack.

"Hey." Castle greeted, his smile slowly dying when his partner didn't return one. "What is it?"

Beckett resisted the urge to find something to fiddle with. No, she would look them in the eyes as she delivered the news. "He's out."

"On bail?"

"No, he walked. They didn't indite him." Beckett cursed when Alexis's knees cut out on her. Lucky Castle had been quick and caught the teenager by the waist.

Alexis would feel foolish later for acting in such a manner, but for now, she allowed her father to guide her to his chair. "What?" The question was just above a whisper as fear grabbed a hold of her throat. "How? Why?"

The detective moved to crouch in front of the pale redhead. She hesitated for a moment, her gaze flickering to Castle, before returning back to Alexis. "Because of some stupid technicality that makes the line up tainted. But listen to me." She grasped the girl's hand, "Listen to me, Lex. He will not hurt your or anyone else. I promise you this. Okay."

Alexis shook her head against the reassuring words, "You can't promise that. You can't-."

Beckett took Alexi's face in her hands, "Yes I can. We've got officers on him 24-7 and he's a creature of habit and tonight is his night. We are going to get him." Beckett pressed a gentle kiss to the girl's brow, "Trust me when I say that there is nothing more important to me than making sure that Grey is put behind bars. Nothing."

Castle watched silently with emotions churning in his chest. For the first time since Meredith walked out of the picture, he didn't mind that someone else was being a parent to his daughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was nearing four am by the time Beckett dragged herself up to Castle's loft. Once safely inside the elevator, the detective leaned heavily against the wall. Grey hadn't attacked tonight. The fact that he was changing his MO frightened her. Grey had been a creature of habit and now that his world had been shaken he was changing. That made him more dangerous. It also made the bastard unpredictable. Now Beckett was beginning to wonder if she could actually keep her promise to Alexis.

Sighing, she stepped off the elevator when it stopped at the designated floor. Mark had just as confused about Grey's behavior. They were both so sure that after their little meeting on the court steps it would have provoked the man to think he was untouchable and just continue on with his routine. Grey didn't even leave his apartment once the entire day. He even seemed to call it an early night as the lights in his apartment went out around nine thirty. If it was up to her, Beckett would remain perched outside Grey's house until he slipped up.

Beckett tried to enter the house as quietly as possible so she didn't stir anyone from their slumber. She got as far as putting her gun into Castle's safe before she heard footsteps bounding down the stairs. Beckett barely had time to shit the safe door before she was greeted by Alexis coming through the office door and Castle coming from the other side of the room from his bedroom. She could tell instantly that they knew she didn't have good news.

"Nothing?" Alexis asked.

"He didn't move all night," Beckett informed.

Castle's brow rose, "He's changing his MO?"

"It's looking like it. We-." Beckett tried to voice her theory, but Alexis broke in.

"If he's changing his MO that means that you won't be able to track when he'll attack next. That means he's going to hurt someone else." Alexis was starting to pace as nightmares began to flood her mind. "It means that you can't keep your promise."

"Yes, I can," Beckett assured trying to reach for the teenager only to have her jerk away. "Alexis listen to me."

"No! No!" Alexis was near hysterical by this point. Her chest had tightened to the point where it seemed air wasn't making it into her lungs. Before her brain could process it, her legs had carried her towards the front door. All she could really think about was air. She needed air. Alexis vaguely heard her father's voice mixed in with Beckett's before she rushed out of the loft.

"No, let me." Beckett put a soothing hand on the writer's chest to stop him from running after his daughter. She held him back when he struggled against her hold. Beckett knew that she was asking a lot of him to just sit back and do nothing for Alexis. The teenager's pain and worry were etched into the lines of her father's face. "Please, Rick. Let me go after her."

Castle faltered for a moment before he reluctantly stepped back. "Okay. Just hurry and catch her before she hits the street."

As soon as Beckett hit the door her blood was chilled by Alexis's blood curdling scream. She reached for her weapon and cursed when she remembered that it was tucked away in Castle's safe upstairs. The detective faltered for a fraction of a moment before she took off down the side walk at full speed. Her training told her to go back for her weapon, but the mother part of her wouldn't risk those precious moments knowing what could happen to Alexis in that small amount of time. Skidding across the hood of an idle cab, Beckett cursed the city as she stumbled to miss an oncoming car. She was thinking only in New York could there be so many people around and a teenager could still get attacked just as the car she was trying to avoid clipped her hip. Beckett hit the side walk hard, but she refused to let it slow her down. "Alexis!"

"Kate!"

Beckett stumbled blindly down the dark alley towards the two struggling figures. Alexis was putting up a hell of a fight, but Grey defiantly had the upper hand and had the teenager pinned against the wall of the building. Using all her weight, Beckett crashed into the assailant taking him down hard. "Alexis go!" She commanded struggling to untangle herself from Grey. Her attack had left the man stun and gave the detective time to turn to Alexis once she was free. "Alexis!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Alexis cried.

"Damn it Lex-."

"Kate watch out!"

The warning came too late. The bastard had come prepared. Beckett cried out as Grey caught her wrist with a metal pipe. Blinking back tears, Beckett caught the man around the waist and tackled him to the ground when he tried to go after Alexis. "Go!" Thankfully this time the girl listened and took off towards the opening of the alley.

Panting, Grey wrestled his way out from under the detective and pinned her to the mucky ground. "Why do women like you always have to ruin my fun?" He asked easily deflecting Beckett's blow and had the pleasure of hearing her scream when he grasped her injured arm. "Not so tough now are you, Detective Beckett."

Beckett's skin crawled at the way her name rolled off his tongue in a purr. This was not a good situation she was in and she be damned if she was going to let him claim her in any sort of way without one hell of a fight. "Come on Grey." She taunted trying to twist her injured arm free. Beckett struggled to keep her face sober and not show any signs of pain even though she was all too aware of the gravel slicing opening her back. "You not man enough to take me down hand to hand?"

Grey's eyes darkened at the challenge giving Beckett the distraction she needed. The detective slammed the palm of her free hand against his already injured nose and the man let out a nasty howl. Using his disadvantage to her advantage, Beckett went for the pipe knowing it was her best defense. Grey had some muscle to him and it didn't help that he dominate arm now had a shattered forearm. To her dismay, Beckett was only able to close a few fingers around the smooth metal before Grey knocked out of her reach. Well, time for plan B and that was fight like hell until there was nothing left. With both skill and luck Beckett found her footing and tried to make a break for it but the damn bastard was faster then he looked.

Together the pair grappled with one another trying to get the upper hand all the while the city moved just outside the mouth of the alley. Grey had to hand it to the woman she did have a lot of spirit in her, but to his delight, he could see it fading from her as her injuries began to be too much. Grabbing a fist full of her hair, Grey slammed her against the wall. Beckett recoiled instantly, trying her best to ignore the ringing in her ears, only to still once she felt the blade at her throat.

"Now." Grey's breath hit her face making her cringe. "That is much better, Detective."

"I've had a bullet go through my heart." Beckett tried not to wince when Grey dragged the blade down her cheek cutting just deep enough to start a trail of blood rolling down her neck. "So it's going to take more than a little piece of steel to get me trembling."

"Oh, I think I can make that happened." His hands streaked up the side of Beckett's body causing her to squirm. "You know this didn't have to happen. I just wanted the one that got away."

Beckett turned her face away from his seeking lips as she began to buck and kick, but that damn knife kept her in place. There was only one way this sick bastard was going to get his hands on Alexis again. "Over my dead body."

"Oh, I think that can be arranged." He smiled as he worked his belt free, "but not before I have my fun."

"Beckett!"

She heard the cry of her partner before she found herself falling, her limbs getting tangled in two different pairs of legs. Cursing, Castle tried to take the brunt of the fall but failed. Both he and Grey landed on top of the detective. Her head bounced off the concrete leaving her seeing stars and not in a good way. Beckett was vaguely aware of a piercing pain as the pressure was lifted off her chest followed by the distinct sound of fist meeting flesh.

"Castle." Dazed, the detective tried to roll to see what was happening.

Castle drove his fist into Grey's face once again causing the man to stumble back a few steps. Whatever weapon Grey had was long gone so they were on equal ground and Castle had a hell of a lot of rage to work to his advantage. This monster had left marks not only on his daughter but now his partner and Castle wanted blood. Snarling, the writer speared Grey hard enough to have the satisfaction of hearing the air whooshing out of his lungs.

"So does praying on women make you feel like a god damn man?" Castle demanded as he seized the front of Grey's shirt with one hand and his other coming down in a closed fist across the man's face. "You're not a man. You're nothing." Another hard punch. Then another. Blood was pouring from the man's face, but Castle didn't stop. If he had anything to say about it this man wouldn't be getting up at all. Jail wasn't enough. No, this monster didn't deserve the air he was gasping for. "You're worthless. A coward. A fucking piece of scum!"

"Castle! Rick!" Beckett staggered over to her partner trying to stop him as he brought his hand down again. Grey barely moved at the contact. "Rick stop!" She finally caught his wrist, the contact being enough to bring him out his if rage induced haze. "He's down. I know you want to kill him for what he did to Alexis, but believe me, you don't want that on your conscious. Just let it go."

Castle looked at his torn and bloodied hand before his gaze shifted to the battered man below him. It was hard to fight the primal need to make the man pay, but he knew that she was right. "Right." He huffed shoving himself up off Grey to turn to Beckett. Through the dim light, he could see the discoloring of her face and blood. "Are you okay?"

Beckett pressed a hand to his shoulder as she stumbled to stay upright, "Me?" She gave him a mega watt smile even though her head was swimming in pain. "I've never been better." Beckett tried to move forward and was stopped by a twisting pain in her right side. Curious about the source of pain, she looked down to find Grey's knife embedded to the hilt about two inches from the lip of her jeans. "Oh maybe not."

"Beckett." Castle spurred forward to catch her falling form and lowered them both to the ground. Her head lulled to the side and found a home on his shoulder. "Hey." He brushed her mattered hair from her bruised face. "Stay with me, Kate."

"It hurts." God she didn't think being stabbed would hurt as much as a bullet. Beckett couldn't stop her hand from hovering helplessly over the hilt of the blade. "I'm gonna pass out."

"No, you're not." Castle kept his hand on her face, forcing her to keep her gaze on him.

"Alexis is safe right?" Beckett softly asked as she fought with the blackness.

"Yes. You did good, baby." He pressed his forehead to hers trying to will his life into her. This was the second time that this woman had laid bleeding in his arms. "I never wanted to be here again." He wasn't sure if the wound was life-threatening but the approaching sirens couldn't get here fast enough. "I can't lose you, Kate."

"I know, I know." Beckett brought her hand to his cheek in a weak caress. "I don't plan on going anywhere. Like it or not Mr. Castle-." She winced and struggled to keep her eyes open. "You're stuck with me for a very long time."

A teary smile crossed his face as wetness clung to his lashes, "I can live with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right I know Alexis would have been smart enough not to go running outside at four in the morning, but I had to get her out somehow. Plus if you ever have had a panic attack, like me, then you'd know that you're head isn't in the right place.


	9. 5 AM Hospital Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when I wrote that scene in the last chapter it totally slipped my mind that Beckett's mom was stabbed in an alley. Now that I remember, thanks to those who pointed it out, I will factor that into her state of mind down the line. Anyways thanks for all the kind reviews and favs and alerts! So glad that you guys like the story.

 

Surprisingly, the ER was crowded for it being five in the morning, but it shouldn't have really surprised Castle. It seemed like nothing really stopped moving in this damn city. The ride to the hospital was mostly a blur to the writer. His mind kept trying to wander into dark territory and he had to force himself to stop thinking almost altogether. There was no reason to think anything bad was going to happen. Beckett, though in shock, had managed to stay conscious the entire ambulance ride. She even cracked a few jokes about the blade still stuck in her side. Castle tried to return with his own witty remark, but the entire time he fought the urge the take out the knife. He was so numb with fear that he nearly tripped over his feet as he climbed out of the ambulance after they unloaded the injured detective.

"It's okay, Castle." Beckett was doing the reassuring as they wheeled her through the ambulance entrance of the ER. She glanced down at the hilt of the knife that was barely visible through all the gauze the paramedics packed around it. Her jeans were soaked with blood, but the bleeding had all but stopped.

"I should be the one saying since you're the one lying on a gurney with a knife in your side." Castle pointed out. They had mopped up her face the best they could of blood so Castle could make out the coloring of bruising surrounding the thin cut along her jaw. The wound on her neck was a bit deeper and Castle could see red seeping through the bandage.

Beckett glanced at it before looking at him with the most serious look on her face. " 'Tis but a scratch," She replied in her best Black Knight voice that had the paramedic chuckling. She was doing her best to keep the mood light and to keep her mind off the fact that she nearly suffered the same fate as her mother. "I've had worse."

"Tell me about it." Castle had been there for that one as well. Even though this incident could be considered minor, he still felt that same sickening feeling of fear in his stomach.

"Ok Mr. Castle, you're going to have to go to the waiting room." The paramedic watched the writer frowned, "I promise I'll tell them to come and get you whenever they can."

Castle gently brought her hand to his lips, "I'll be right outside."

She gave him a dazzling smile and he swore just as he hit the doors leading to the waiting room he could hear Beckett crying out, "You yellow bastards! Come back here and take what's coming to you! I'll bite your legs off."

Laughing almost hysterically, the writer found an empty chair in the corner and dropped himself down in it before his legs gave out. Beckett was shouting Monty Python jokes and he was on the verge of a breakdown. He could have lost her. Just like that, Beckett could have been gutted in an alley just like her mother. The thought made his stomach want to turn. It also made him thirst even more for Grey's blood. He wished Beckett hadn't told him to stop because if it was up to him he would have killed Grey. That monster hurt both his daughter and the woman he loved. He didn't deserve to breathe. He didn't deserve the lavishness of prison. No Grey deserved to be inflicted with the world worst pain every moment of every day for the rest of his life. Or death, Castle couldn't decide on which one at the moment.

"Dad," Alexis called out for her father, jarring him from the dark thoughts that consumed him.

Castle shot to his feet just in time to catch his daughter in a rib-crushing hug. "Hey." He felt her fingers dig into his back as she clung to him with everything she had. Holding her and knowing that she was alive and well made that thirst for blood fade just a little. It wasn't like him to have such thoughts, well outside of writing it wasn't. He brought up a hand to run over her hair only to remember they were still covered in dry blood, so he turned to drop a kiss to her crown. "It's okay. You're okay."

'I'm so sorry dad." Alexis cried into his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I was so stupid-."

"Alexis." Gently, he pulled away to cup her face in his hands. The paramedics had patched the fresh new cut below her eye with a single butterfly stitch and he could note some new swelling, but other than that she was more emotionally hurt than anything else. "Why are you apologizing for? This isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is!" She insisted as tears just poured down her face, "If I didn't go outside like an idiot then Kate wouldn't have followed me."

"Honey this isn't your fault. You had no idea that Grey was following Kate home." Castle gently wiped her tears away, being careful of the blood on his fingers and the bruise on her cheek. "And you better not let Kate hear such things coming out of your mouth."

"But dad-."

"Don't argue with me on this one, okay."

Alexis opened her mouth to do just that than promptly shut it knowing that her father didn't need any added stress at the moment. He was trying to hide it, but he was scared down to the bone to be standing in ER again waiting on word about the woman he loved. "Any word yet?"

Castle shook his head and lead her to where he was sitting, "No, but she was awake the entire ride over. Even cracked Monty Python jokes."

This got Alexis to smile, "I think you're starting to rub off on her."

"That and I think it was more shock than anything else." Castle smiled.

"Richard why don't you get cleaned up," Martha suggested alerting him to her presences for the first time causing him to jolt. "Kevin and should be on their way, I told him to bring you a fresh shirt. I meant to grab you one, but we wanted to get here as soon as possible."

"Will you be okay?" Castle asked his daughter. He hadn't really wanted to leave her at the loft in the first place. But Alexis had insisted that Beckett was the one who needed him most at the moment and all but shoved him into the back of the ambulance.

Alexis tried her best to smile, "Yeah. I called Jeremy so he should be here soon."

Castle found a new found respect for the teenager. He had promised that he would be there no matter what time of the day and he was holding to that promise. "Okay. I'm going to find a phone so I can call Beckett's dad."

"Would you like me to do that?" Martha asked.

"No." He didn't want to do it, but it was better that Jim was contacted before this hit the news. "I'll be right back."

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Castle lost track of time. All he knew was the water had gone cold and his hands were raw, but he still couldn't seem to get his hands clean. The white porcelain of the sink was stained red with Beckett's blood. His knees nearly cut out causing the writer to grip the lips of the sink like a lifeline. Twice now he held a bleeding Beckett in his arms. Twice he was helpless to do anything. Twice he had prayed to a god he didn't believe in for her to pull through. Castle knew that the danger came hand in hand with her job, but it didn't make it any easier for him to handle situations like this. How did Beckett's dad do this? How could he stand that any moment of every day there could be a phone call telling him that his daughter was gone?

"Hey Castle," Ryan called out a warning before pushing his way into the restroom. The detective met the writer's gaze in the mirror as he crossed over to him. Castle's eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with tears that he was desperately trying not to shed. Ryan searched for words only found that there was nothing he could truly say. Being a life partner to a cop wasn't easy and in truth, he wasn't sure how his own wife handled it. Or how she would handle this situation if it were him in a hospital bed. "I brought you a shirt."

Castle twisted the water off, "Thanks."

"Dude your hand."

Castle looked down and flexed his swollen right hand. His knuckles were completely torn and slowly bleeding against thanks to his vigorous scrubbing. The entire back side of his hand was darkened with discoloration of bruising. "You should see the guys face." Castle gave a tight-lipped smile as he pulled his bloody shirt off to pull on the fresh one Ryan gave him. He glanced down at the red and black flannel pajama bottoms. He had run out of the house so fast that he barely had time to pull on tennis shoes. "Didn't happen to bring me any jeans did you?"

"Sorry," Ryan mumbled. "But come one you're the only one who could be wearing pajamas outside of the house and still manage to look ruggedly handsome."

The corner of Castle's mouth twitched but he didn't smile, but he was grateful that Ryan cared enough to try. "I still have to call her dad."

"Javi took care of it," Ryan assured hoping that it took some of the weight off Castle's shoulder. "He hitched a ride in Grey's ambulance. Good job on busting in his face there writer monkey."

"Thanks." Castle led the detective from the bathroom and wasn't surprised to see that the waiting party had grown in the time he was away. Jeremy was sitting next to his daughter and Lanie had taken post by the nurses' station to intercept any updates they were giving. He was surprised to see Mark lingering away from the family. Castle made his way over to Lanie to see if there was any change.

"She's okay. The wound was clean since he didn't use one with a serrated edge, so I think they're going to patch her up and send her home." Lanie reported glancing down at his hand and snagged him by the wrist when he tried to hide it. "Have you been checked out?"

"Yeah, the paramedics-."

"Boy, I sure hope that you're a better liar with Beckett because if not you're so screwed." Lanie waved over a nurse. "Don't you dare argue with me Writer boy. Javi can be the first to tell you that it gets you nowhere with me because I always win."

"They tried but my hand was the least of their concerns with a knife stuck in my partner's stomach." Castle defended and watched her face softened. Sighing, he rubbed his tired face, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize; you all had a hell of a night. How is little Castle?"

Castle glanced at his daughter who was now seeking comfort in Jeremy's arms. Again he was more than thankful that the teenager was here as promised. "When she came bursting through the door bleeding and screaming I lost ten years of my life, Lanie. I've never been so fucking scared in my life." He felt her hand slip into his and he gave it a grateful squeeze. "I don't know how she did it. I could tell she was frightened to the bone, but she kept a straight head."

"Of course she did. You got a smart and courageous kid there, Castle."

"Tell me about it. She didn't want to leave Kate, but Kate made her." If it was possible he loved the woman even more for her selflessness and putting his daughter's safety before her own. "I'm waiting for her to break. I mean she blames herself that Kate is in the hospital."

Lanie frowned, "Alexis is strong, but she will break. I think she's just trying to be strong for you. Once she sees Kate I'm sure that's when she will start crumbling."

"How can I help her get past this? Not just the emotional trauma of being nearly raped twice but also the guilt I can't shake out of her?" There wasn't any type of guide for this in the parent's handbook. There was something from bad breakups to bad grades and everything else, but there was not one word to prepare a parent for the horrors of helping your child get over an attack.

"Be there for her." Was all Lanie could seem to come up with. "Now let's get your hand checked out. After all, it is your money maker."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Easy easy." Castle hissed as Lanie moved his injured hand into the soft cast. It turned out that he had broken two knuckles and had a hairline fracture along his Scaphoid bone meaning that it was going to be hell to meet his deadline for his next book. He was itching to get out of the small cubical he had been pulled into for his cast. The ER was broken off into three areas that were marked off with glass walls and plastic curtains. The trauma rooms wherein the front and those with lesser injuries were pushed into the rooms further in the back. Castle was lucky to be smack in the middle of the two areas.

"Stop whinnying." Lanie barked, "You're the one who refused any painkillers."

"I don't want to be fogged up when I go see Beckett." Castle defended and secretly wished that he had taken some of it. Now that the shock of the situation was wearing off his hand hurt like holy hell. It didn't help that he had developed a hatred for hospitals after Beckett's shooting. That hospital smell, a mixture of cleaning supplies, bodily fluids, and plastic, haunted his dreams almost a year later. "Has the doctor come out yet?"

"I'm sure you can see her once I'm done here. Now stay still or this is going to take longer than necessary." Lanie tucked her tongue in her cheek as she carefully wrapped the soft cast with an ace bandage. It would do for now, but the writer was going to be in a cast for a good two months or so.

There was a loud boom coming from the other side of the glass wall of Castle's room followed by a string of curses and shouts. Castle recognized the one shouting the curses and was off the bed before Lanie could figure out what was happening. The monster was next door and he was awake, something that Castle was going to fix.

"Oh, not so fast Writer man." Mark cut short Castle's destination and dodge the shove to catch the man by the waist to drag him away from Grey's hospital room. Their assailant was awake and not too happy to find himself handcuffed to the bed. Mark was pretty sure that his beaming face didn't sooth Grey's sour mood at all. "You did more than enough damage."

"Not enough," Castle growled trying to break free.

"I know. Believe me, Castle I know just how you're feeling, but you can't touch him without getting arrested yourself or worse hurting this case." Mark apologized to the hospital staff only to ignore them when he led the writer to Beckett's hospital room. He shoved Castle against the wall just outside the door, "Listen to me." Mark waited until Castle shifted his gaze, "Your woman is hurt and your daughter is going to need your support. So you're going to pull yourself together and just let it go. You don't need that rage to eat you up inside, okay. People need you, so let it go."

"Just tell me that bastard isn't going to walk." Castle softly begged.

"No way in hell." Mark assured, "Now I'm going to get your daughter. You just stay here and collect yourself so you two can see Beckett together."

Castle shook his head and leaned back against the wall as he now needed it to keep him upright. The surge of emotions was gone leaving him drained and his hand throbbing. Now he understood what Beckett felt like whenever a piece of her mother's murder was dangled in her face. He understood that thirst to get justice. To make sure that they paid for destroying her family. How in the hell was he suppose to be the voice of reason the next time Beckett started chasing after shadows? It was a problem for tomorrow; right now he had to focus on being strong for both Beckett and Alexis.

"Dad." Alexis slipped her arm around his waist because it looked like he needed the support.

Castle knocked on the open door frame then pull the current back trying to ignore the eerie sound of the metal rings clinging together. "So how fairs the black knight?"

Beckett smiled up at him from the propped up hospital bed, "Alive and kicking." She happily opened her arms and Alexis slid right into them.

Castle watched his partner wince but didn't let the pain seep into her voice as she comforted his daughter. Beckett had been changed into a hospital gown now that the knife was removed. Her face was pale and discolored with slight swelling along the knife wound on her jaw. The wound at her neck was rebandaged with fresh gauze and Castle could see the end of a stick poking out from the white. Curious to the extent of her injuries, Castle picked up the medical chart that was clipped to the edge of the bed. It was hard to make out the scribble that was supposed to pass for writing. It was like every doctor had to go through a class before getting their MD that made their handwriting ineligible to everyone but those in the medical field. Castle tilted his head and squinted only to come up with a few words of medical jargon that didn't make any sense to him.

"You're not supposed to be looking at that."

The chart was snagged out of his hand and Castle looked up sheepishly at the older man in the white coat. "Sorry, but no one really has told me anything." He noticed that both women had quieted and turned their attention to the doctor. Beckett caught his gaze and smiled as if she just realized he was in the room even though she had greeted him only a few moments ago. Oh, the glory of painkillers.

The man smiled and offered a hand, "I'm Dr. Bedevere."

"Not a knight," Beckett informed Castle with a look that meant she was serious. The writer struggled not to laugh when she added, "I asked as well if he knew where the Holy Grail is as well."

The doctor smiled, one that reached his eyes. Obviously, he had grown accustomed to the drugged up detective's interruptions of Monty Python quotes. "I did try to tell her that it was in the Castle of Auuuggghhh, but she doesn't believe me." That sent Beckett on another tangent as she tried to mimic the sound in all seriousness. "Detective Beckett is going to be fine, well more than fine while the morphine is in her system."

"No surgery?" Castle asked.

"No. the blade did damage a muscle, but it wasn't anything that warranted surgery. It took twenty stitches to patch her up, nothing too damaging."

"To damaging?" Beckett broke in, "Did you see the thing? It was this long." She held up her good hand to measure it out and a two inch wound turned into a five inch one.

"I thought it was just a flesh wound," Castle asked causing a grin to break across her beautiful face. He found the knot of fear in his throat start to loosen. She was okay, a little out of it at the moment, but okay.

"Her left wrist was broken so we had to reset the bone, hence the massive dose of morphine." The doctor explained with a smile, "She'll have the joy of getting a hard cast in the next couple of days. The swelling in her face should go down in a few days and the stitches on her neck should be ready to be taken out in a week."

"So she's can leave soon?" Alexis asked from her spot on the bed.

"Just waiting for a tetanus shot and her CAT scan results to come back then she's good to go." The doctor assured, "I will have to say that you, Detective Beckett, have been my most enjoyable patient this morning."

"Hey wait!" Beckett's cheerful voice stopped Dr. Bedevere at the door, "Do you know what the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow is?"

The doctor let out a barking laugh as he answered without missing a beat, "African or European." He was pleased when his patient broke off into a fit of giggles. "Good day, Detective Beckett. Have fun, Mr. Castle."

"Good day Sir Bedevere." Beckett gave an awkward salute before turning her beaming face to her partner. "Hey Castle."

"Hey." He lowered himself on to the edge of the bed and gently brushed a stray lock of her hair off her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty damn good." Beckett hugged the teenager closer. "You okay Lex?"

Alexis shook her head not trusting herself to speak at the moment. She knew if she did she wouldn't be able to stop the guilt from just flooding out and Beckett didn't need to deal with that just yet.

"You up for some visitors?" Castle asked drawing back Beckett's attention, "My mother wants to see you and I'm sure Lanie is pacing a trench in the waiting room."

A thought crossed her mind and seemed to sober the detective up a bit, "Has someone called my dad?"

"Javi did. The boys are waiting with him." Castle assured. "He's okay. A bit shook, but okay."

"Good." This relaxed Beckett as she settled back down on the bed refusing to let go of Alexis. "Hey, Lex."

"Yeah?"

Beckett laid her injured cheek atop the girl's head, "I'm so glad that you're all right."

The sincerity that Castle heard in her voice had his heart overfilling with love for the woman. He knew, at that moment, that Beckett would have given her life to save his daughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my bad Monty Python jokes as I was trying to write a funny drugged up Kate and came up with that... Stay tuned for more!


	10. 8 AM Breakfast with the Family

 

It took some convincing and, but eventually, Beckett relinquished her hold on the teenager and the redhead was now perched on Jeremy's lap in a chair in the corner to allow Jim the spot she vacated. The boys and Laine were crowded at the foot of her bed enjoying the drugged up Beckett as much as everyone else. Jim was just glad to see his daughter smiling and loved that she was loved by so many that they were here at her bedside at six in the morning. Getting the call himself had taken another five years off his life, especially when Esposito told him the details of what happened.

"Dad." Beckett squeezed his hand for the tenth time since he sat down, "I'm okay."

His must have let his brow start to furrow, that was his give away. "I know." He smiled the best he could, "Doesn't mean that I can't still worry. I am your father after all; it is in my job description of being a parent."

Beckett's gaze swept to the red head who was engaged in a conversation with Jeremy and Lanie. She felt Castle's fingers link with hers and she smiled in understanding. Alexis would never be her blood, but she was as close as a daughter to Beckett then she was to her father. "Good news is I'll get some time off."

"Oh my god." Lanie staggered and clutched her chest, "Did you just-. I think we need to get the doctor?"

"What why?" Beckett would have shot out of the bed if her father hadn't kept her in place. "Lanie, what's wrong?"

"You!" Lanie exclaimed in mock shock, "There must be serious brain damage if you, Kate Beckett, just said that time off is a good thing!"

Beckett squinted her eyes at her best friend who was struggling not to laugh, "You tit! I thought something was wrong seriously wrong!"

"Maybe they should cut off your morphine." Castle mumbled though he was enjoying a drugged up Beckett way too much. He made a mental note to hunt down tickets to see Spamaolt.

"Help." The detective shouted in mock horror, but not loud enough to have any medical staff running in to heed her call. "I'm being repressed!"

Espositio leaned over to his partner, "Dude we are so never going to let her live this down."

Ryan bumped fists with Esposito in agreement, "Never."

Alexis looked to Jim, "Exactly how many times has Kate seen the movie?"

A grin flashed across his face, "More times than I can count. She use to go around the house with this stuff rabbit and pretend that it was attacking her." His eyes beamed at the memory of his wife playing along and screaming 'run away' as he would shout for the holy hand grenades. "I made the mistake of thinking that it would put her to sleep when she was eight, turned out she loved it. I don't think her mother ever forgave me for that."

At the mention of Beckett's mother, Alexis found herself fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist. The more and more she heard about Johanna, the more Alexis wished she could have met her.

Martha shouldered her way into the small hospital room while doing a fantastic balancing act with two cup trays full of coffee. "Here quickly!" She began to pass them out to the occupants, "The nurse tried to stop me and I had to do use the Rodger Charm to get past her. I also did promise something about an autographic from my lovely and handsome novelist son."

Usually, Castle hated when his mother did such things, but he was in such a desperate need for coffee he would have donated a new wing for a single sip. "Thanks."

"What about me?" Beckett pouted when the last cup was passed to her father. "I've been up for over twenty four hours."

"Yeah, but you got the good stuff." Ryan pointed out as he took a heavy swig from his cup in a teasing gesture.

"Any more news?" Martha asked once she settled in the last empty chair.

"Some slight swelling brain swelling and a concussion." Castle informed, "The doctor is going to release her soon enough as long as there is someone to keep an eye on her to watch for some more serious symptoms."

Martha glanced around the room, "I don't think that's going to be an issue."

There was a knock on the door causing everyone to turn, but it was Beckett who spoke before anyone could see it was Gates lingering in the door frame. "Stop. Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, ere the other side he see." The detective asked in her best booming voice she could muster. It was clear by the way her voice lagged that she was slowly loosing energy.

A grin broke across the Captain's face, "Ask me the questions, bridge keeper. I am not afraid."

Beckett's face lit up, "What is your name."

"Victoria Gates. Captain of the 12th."

"What is your quest?"

"To see how my brave Detective is fairing." Gates informed. "And our loyal writer as well as his daughter."

"Loyal." Castle whispered in disbelief and received a small glare from Gates that had no heat behind it. He glanced at the boys with a smile that said  _I'll be damned, she is starting to like me!_

"What is your favorite color?"

"Orange." Gates lingered in the threshold a moment longer before Beckett waved her in with her good arm. "I see that someone is enjoying the drugs."

"She's recited the entire movie by now. The hospital staff keeps sending random people in here because of it." Jim stood and held out a hand to the older woman, "I'm Jim Beckett."

Gates shook it with a warm smile, a site that the team was starting to see more and more. "Victoria Gates. So-." Her gaze swept across the injured trio who were all bruised, cut, and sporting some type of wrist splint. "What is the damage?"

Beckett lifted her casted hand oblivious to any pain, "Snapped right in two! Damn bastard had a pipe. Didn't see it." She shrugged at this and went on listing the rest of her injuries. "But they say I'll live, so it looks like you're still stuck with me sir."

"Something that I'm grateful for, detective." Gates responded on a laugh.

"Oh!" Beckett exclaimed, "So you can laugh!" A silence of disbelief filled the room and Beckett cringed, "Oh crap did I say that out loud?" A look at her partner's face told her that she did. "Damn drugs."

"Well I know I'm a hard ass most of the time, but I'd like to remind you that I do have kids so I've been known to laugh now and again." Gates replied. "I just stopped by to make sure that you three were okay. I'm glad that the media was stretching the truth for the most part about your injuries. Beckett, I hope not to see you at the office for at least a week. And you two." She turned to Ryan and Espositio, "I better see you at the office before noon."

"Yes, sir." The partners replied together.

"Oh and Castle." Gates paused just outside the door, "Great job."

Castle gapped after her.

"On that note," Martha pushed to her feet, "I say it's time to clear out and let me cook some breakfast for you lot."

"Cook?" Castle echoed.

Martha shrugged with a smile, "Okay I'll try to cook."

"How about I help?" Jim offered rising to press a gently kiss to his daughter's brow. "I'll see you in a bit, kid."

"Okay."

Jim handed the writer a set of keys, "I'll hitch a ride with Martha. You take care of my girl, Castle."

"Take care of both of mine."

There was around of goodbyes and hugs before the room cleared out leaving writer and muse to themselves. Once she was sure that no one was coming back, Beckett blindly groped for Castle just as the damn fell. She didn't have to keep up a front or pretend to be strong with him. He was the first and only man that could strip her of her emotional bearier and still be able to look her in the eyes after she finished crumbling. If anything Castle always looked at her with a little more admiration whenever she broke in front of him. Granted it wasn't that many times, but she was still learning how to lean.

"Hey." Castle shifted so he could carefully sit with Beckett in his lap. The transition to goofiness to tears had his heart wrenching. He wasn't good at reading her tears since he had only seen them a hand full of times. "Let me get the doctor."

"No." Her arms tightened around him to keep him in place. "Just hold me for a minute."

"Okay." Castle stroked a hand down her braided hair and just let her cry into his shoulder. "How long ago did the morphine wear out?"

"Around the repressed quote." Beckett whispered soaking up the comfort of her partner's embrace. "But I've been holding in the break down since I came in. Didn't want Alexis to see it or my dad."

"I don't think Alexis would have minded if you ruined her shirt instead of mine." Castle was pleased to hear a watery laugh. "It might help in realizing that she isn't alone. Help her understand that you're going to help her through this in a way a mother should. But I'm glad that you realize that you don't have to handle everything alone anymore."

"Sorry, some habits are hard to break." Beckett mumbled and allowed him to wipe away her tears with the pads of his fingers. "When I heard her scream, Jesus Castle, I don't think I've ever been so scared before. I almost went back for my gun. If-."

"It's okay." Castle whispered as he ran a comforting hand up and down her back trying to sooth the best he could. "Everything is okay. Alexis is safe and the monster is locked up." He failed to mention said monster was down the hall, but Mark had set up post outside the room so he was good as locked up. "We are all a bit bruised, but otherwise okay. Hey, we are even going to have matching casts in a couple of days!"

Beckett wanted to laugh and loved the writer for trying. Her mind was to bombarded with emotions and what if's that she couldn't think straight. She shifted deeper into his arms and hissed at the short jab of pain of her stitches pulling. She had to say that getting stabbed hurt a hell of a lot worse than being shot. "She must have been so scared."

Castle's brow rose, "Who?"

"My mom." Fresh tears began to roll down her face. "I had you, I was so grateful that I had you there reassuring me that I was going to be okay. But my mom, she was alone and in pain." Pain Beckett now had experienced herself. Her thirst for her mother's killer amplified off the charts.

Castle opened his mouth to speak only to realize that he didn't have any words. He wanted to remind Beckett that her mother's death had been swift as the first stab had killed her pretty quick, but he'd have to be both dumb and an ass to say it. All that Castle knew was what little progress she made in stepping out of the shadow of her mother's case had taken a huge step backwards.

"I'm sorry." Beckett lifted her head from his shoulder to find his grey shirt damp with her tears.

"Don't say that." He softly demanded as he helped dry the tears still on her cheek. "You see your tears as a weakness so that's why you don't show them to anyone one. To me, I see tears as a sign of how strong you are for being able to hold on for as long as you have. To me, your tears say more than your tongue could ever say because they are the only things that escape behind your walls. Walls that I've been trying to break down. I've been waiting for four years for you to see that I'm right here. To see I've jumped in, Kate, with both feet and I just want to be there for you. I want to love you, all of you. That includes good days and bad, smiles and frowns, and laughter and tears."

With her eyes shining, Beckett touched her hand to his face as she lifted her mouth to his. She hated that she didn't have his way with words. There wasn't any that she knew that could express the depth of love, admiration, and gratitude she felt for this man. He scaled the walls of her heart, even after a dozen failed attempts, he never gave up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Castle was glad as hell to see the hospital fading in his rearview mirror. It was just turning eight so the morning rush was just beginning so he was hoping that they wouldn't run into too much traffic. He glanced at Beckett who had lowered the seat so she was as close to a prone position as she could be. Gratefully Lanie had enough sense to stop by Beckett's apartment to pick her ups some fresh clothes and even thought to make sure that they were a bit baggie so they didn't aggregate any of her injuries. A smile tugged at the writer's lips at the site of her in an old collage shirt and NYPD sweat pants.

"What are you smiling at?" Beckett asked with her eyes closed.

"How do you know I'm smiling?" Castle wondered as he turned his attention back to the road.

Beckett cracked open her left eye, "Jedi trick."

The answer was so unexpected that Castle couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling over.

Despite the pain that exploded along her face, Beckett smiled along with him. She was glad to see the crease of his brow started to disappear. Mark had informed them that Grey would be staying a few days in the hospital as the doctors wanted to watch the swelling of the man's brain. Beckett thought that Castle was going to get sick at the news. He had done that to a man, monster or not, and it didn't sit right with him. Beckett wished more than anything that she could take that knowledge away from her partner. But she knew that she couldn't, so it was her job to assure him that it had been necessary. That Castle had acted on the primal instinct to protect the ones he loved. To make sure that under no circumstance he placed himself in the same category as Grey.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Beckett allowed herself to use Castle for support as they made their way inside his building. Muscle memory had her wanting to do it all on her own. Castle kept his good arm around her waist doing his best not to over crowd or cause her pain.

"Almost there Beckett." Castle assured as they unloaded from the elevator. Once they rounded the corner they found the most unexpected visitor lingering by his front door. Castle felt his partner straighten up tall, even though it caused pain, and washed her face of any discomfort as she took the journey to the elevator to his door without the support of his arm.

"Castle." Beckett stopped inches away from the woman, "I think they must have slipped me some more drugs. I swear I can see your ex-wife."

Castle growled, "Meredith I don't think this is the best time for you to be here."

"I know that." Meredith braced herself to face her ex-husband and the detective. Taking in both their injuries, Meredith couldn't stop the quiver of her voice. "I saw the report on the news and I wanted to make sure Alexis was okay."

Castle almost smiled when Alexis's laughter flowed through the door along with Ryan's. "She's okay."

"She won't see me, which I don't blame her. I'm-I'm just glad to see that you are all okay." The red head whispered and didn't say anything with both of them brushed past her without a word. "Detective Beckett."

Beckett came up short and did a turnabout causing the world start to tilt, but she forced herself not to show anything. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

That took all the wind out of Beckett's sail leaving her fumbling for a reply.

"Thank you for being a mother to my daughter. For being the mother that she deserved all along." Meredith kept her gaze locked with the detective's needing her to know that she was sincere. "I won't make excuses for the things I did because I know how horrible of a mother I've been. I can't go back and I can't change it. So thank you. Alexis is the most amazing girl in the world and I can see how much of an influence you've had over her the last four years. I don't expect any of you to forgive me for my carelessness and I know I have a lot of work to do to repair my relationship with my daughter."

"It's not too late." Beckett assured the answer surprising both herself and Castle. "You just have to swear that you won't hurt her again because if you do-."

"I think I have a great idea of what will happen if I do that." Meredith tried her best to smile. "You nearly died for my daughter, Detective Beckett, and I know you would have if it meant her safety. I can never repay you for that. I just want you to continue to be the mother she deserves and allow me to try to get there myself. I don't want to take your place, just ask that in time, you allow me to share it."

Beckett's first instinct was to say no, but bit her tongue before the word could slip out. "I think I can do that."

"Thank you." Meredith whispered, "I'll let you guys enjoy the feast that is inside waiting. I'm glad that Rick and Alexis have you, Detective Beckett. I could be so lucky to find someone to love me so furiously and unconditionally as you love them."

Beckett waited until she heard the elevator doors closed before she turned to Castle, "Did that just really happen?"

"I-I." Castle stammered for a few moments, "I think so."

"Well wow." Beckett remarked, "Come on writer boy I'm hungry."

"Writer Man." Castle corrected on his way through the door. His first thought once he got past the sea of people was that it looked like something exploded in his kitchen rather than someone cooking. Batter, flour, egg yolk, and something that suspiciously looked like blood caked the fronts of his cabinets and the floor. He hoped that the red substance that somehow managed to streak the ceiling was some type of jam as they didn't need any more trips to the hospital today. Castle cringed at the dirty dishes in his sink before turning his attention to the dining room table. His mouth watered instantly at the array of food spread out and just like that the mess in the kitchen was forgotten. "Wow."

"Wow indeed!" Beckett echoed. There were your basic breakfast foods like eggs of every different form, bacon, sausage, and toast along with the more advanced food like hash browns, home fries, and grits. Beckett herself was eyeing the three inch stakes of pancakes, waffles, and lastly her favorite: French toast. "You guys were busy."

Ryan grinned as he and his partner took seats on either side of their fellow detective, "We all wanted a little something so we all pitched in."

"In helping destroy my kitchen." Castle sat in between his daughter and Jeremy, "Which I can forgive as long as I get pancakes." The writer caught a smile flash across Beckett's face making him mirror it. "Are those biscuits?"

"Home made." Jim handed the basket of said food to the man, "A Beckett family recipe."

"A secret one." Beckett added struggling to fish some French toast on her plate thanks to her injured hand.

"Come on girl I know it, so you know it's not much of a secret." Lanie smiled as she passed a plate full of bacon to Martha. "So are you and writer monkey getting matching casts?"

"No." Beckett spoke around a mouthful of food and the group broke into an argument on who should get what color.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was funny that when it came time to clean the kitchen that everyone suddenly needed to get back to the 12th and his mother mysteriously had an appointment at the school. Forcing Alexis and Beckett out of the kitchen, the remaining men stood in the kitchen wondering where in the hell to begin.

"I mean how do you even-." Castle pointed to the pancake mix above his head hoping that Jim would have an explanation.

"Oh, that was me." Jeremy confessed with a shy smile, "I was trying to show off and well yeah you can see it didn't work very well. Especially when what was left of the pancake hit Ms. Rodgers."

Castle's eyes rounded with excitement, "You hit my mother with a pancake."

Jeremy shifted uncomfortable from foot to foot, "umm yeah."

"Dude you are so one of my top five favorite people!" Castle high fived the boy and went to work on the monstrous pile of dishes in the sink. It wasn't long before the three men had a rhythm down and the two girls had passed out on the couch. "Jim you are more than welcome to stay for a while if you like. I have two pull out couches."

"I'll see how much I get on Katie's nerves today. I tend to hover." Jim confessed as he took another dish to dry. "I think she had a fill of it over the summer in my cabin."

"How do you do it Jim?" There was such desperation in Castle's voice. He needed to know how the older man could get through every day without going crazy with worry. "Her job is part of her package and I love her. All of her and I would never in a million years ever ask her to give it up because it would be telling her that I don't accept or love that part of her. I just don't know how you do it. How you get over the fear every time the phone rings."

"It's simple." Jim assured, "I love her with all my heart and every moment of the day."

"And that's enough."

"It's enough." Jim whispered.

 


	11. 11 AM Doctor Visit

 

"Wait you're a Mets fan?" Castle asked for the third time as they spilled out onto the street outside the doctor's office. They had just finished with the horrid task of getting hard casts and to Castle it the weight of it on his right arm felt strange. He glanced at the gray cast on his arm and wondered if he would still be able to write with it.

"Yes, Castle." Beckett answered for the third time since she let the little information slip. It wasn't like she was a closet Mets fan or anything, but it wasn't something she really broadcasted as most New Yorkers were very passionate about their Yankees and she didn't want to get into a debate. And the only reason that she even told Castle was because the writer began to badger her on why she picked blue for her cast color. "I Katherine Beckett am I Mets fan."

"Really?" Castle followed her down the street no even bothering to ask where they were going and why they just didn't hail a cab. He should have told her to take an easy with her stitches, but didn't want to lose his head. Beckett had been cooped up in the house for the last three days and she wasn't too happy about it. "But your dad is a Yankee's fan."

"So?" His question caught her off guard. How did he know that?

"Well, I just thought that well I don't know." Castle mumbled when he couldn't seem to come up with a witty retort.

"I became a Mets fan when I was five because it made him mad and it caused some fun when they played each other. Plus it seemed like it was the cool thing to like the Yankees." Beckett smiled at the memories of how the games progressed to little fun jabs to full blown yelling over the years. "It's also the reason my favorite color is blue."

"Not it's purple." Castle casually corrected as they turned the corner and had to dodge a mob of people trying to rush to lunch. "You just say it's blue because you don't want to guys to rag on you about another girl having a typical girl favorite color."

"How'd-." This time she stopped to stare at the man in complete wonder. Beckett wasn't use to have a man pay so much attention to her, to want to pay it even to begin with. She was sure that Lanie didn't even know that. Beckett took a moment to look at the man before her. She was more open with Castle than any other person in her life. Castle listened when she talked and soaked up everything. He knew everything from her favorite color to what her favorite food was. He even knew her skeletons and still never looked at her in any other way then admiration and desire. And the knowledge wasn't all one sided. Beckett knew things about him beyond what could be found from on a book jacket or page six of the paper. They were truly each other's best friends, something that Beckett thought that she understood the meaning of but realized that she hadn't even scratched the surface.

A smile broke across his face when she just continued to stare at him, "What? Do I have plaster or something on my face?" He rubbed a hand over the thin beard he had been growing since Monday. He liked the feel of it and figured since they were both on the mend that he didn't have to be his polished self for a bit. Plus he learned during one of Beckett's pain killer induced babbles that she liked and missed his gruff he let grow in their first year together.

Beckett glanced at her watch to gauge the time she had left before her lunch date with Alexis. "C'mon I want to take you somewhere."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Castle didn't say a word when the cab pulled up to the cemetery; he just simply paid the cab driver and climbed out of the car. The writer silently offered a hand to help Beckett ease out after him so she didn't pull on her stitches. He tried to sort out her mood, but it was hard to read her face. The bruises had set and were now a dark blue instead of purple. They stretched over the left side of her face and while the cut on along her jaw was healing it still caused her pain so she tried to keep her facial expression to a minimum. And because of that, he couldn't get a read on her.

Beckett gave him a small smile and led him through the head stones. "It's about time that you met my mother, Castle." She watched his face light up and it made her feel a little guilty that she hadn't brought him out here before. They walk down a few rows before she lead them down to the right to the tomb stone with the name Beckett displayed in raised lettering. Below it read her mother's name with the saying  _VINCIT OMNIA VERITAS_ underneath followed by her birth and death date. It was a simple head stone because when it came down to it her mother was a simple woman. No fancy inscription detailing her life other then the Latin saying. Those three words fit her mother and her life perfectly.

"Hi mom. I brought someone who I'd really like you to meet. I'm sorry it's taken so long." Beckett tugged the man to her side. "Mom this is my partner Richard Castle. Rick this is my mom."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Beckett." Castle knelt down in front of the stone. Some people might think him mad to be talking to a slap of rock, but he didn't care. He was finally meeting the mother of the woman he loved. "I will say it's about time that Kate brought me out here, but you know her. She doesn't like to be pushed. That is something I've learned to accept rather quickly."

Beckett flicked the back of his head.

Castle only smiled, "I think you already know this, but I have to tell you how amazing your daughter is. I will never forget that day we met. I was thought I was so sure of myself and then all the sudden this stunning woman walks up to me in a crowded room and everything changed. You're daughter is so strong, even when she thinks she's not. She carries the weight of the world on her shoulders because that all she knows. She's brave, god is she brave. She fights for those who don't have a voice and I can't think of anyone else more qualified for the job. She nearly died saving my daughter's life." Castle glanced up to look at her before he continued. "I wish I could have met you because she talks about you all the time. Talks about how you influenced this part of her life or repeats a lesson she learned from you when she was young. I may have never met you but I'm finding that I somehow still know you through her. So I want to thank you. Thank you for raising the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating-."

"Castle-." Beckett hissed only to be waved off.

"Excuse me I'm trying to have a conversation here." Castle kindly stated. "Sorry about that, now where was I. Or yes the most frustrating and extraordinary woman I love with all my heart. Thank you for raising the woman who changes my entire world." He looked up at her again and spoke to them both. "I owe her my life, but I can't give it because I know she won't take it. So I'm going to make you a promise Mrs. Beckett and hopefully, you will accept it. I promise to love her with everything I am every moment of every day for the rest of our lives. I'll be by her side through the good, the bad, the ugly, and the fantastic times of life."

"Rick." Fighting tears, Beckett framed his face the best she could in her hands. Damn it! She wished, oh how she wished that she had his way with words. It wasn't far that he kept saying these hard warming things to her and she couldn't find anything to say back that could capture what was in her heart. After several failed attempts to get something out, Beckett just gave up and pulled him up until his mouth met hers. She felt the coarseness of his cast as he cupped her face as he returned to kiss with feverishly. Her chest felt like it was going to explode because her heart was pounding like a freight train. Her lips and checked ached from the act, but Beckett pulled him closer with her hand, lost in the jungle of his hair, until there wasn't a breath between them. Their relationship wasn't even a week old and she already loved him far more then she had that day they laid all their cards on the table. She loved him more than she ever thought possible.

Castle gently wiped the tears from her face, "Thank you." He breathed, struggling to catch the breath she stole from him. He watched, mesmerized, as she tiled her face on a sigh to graze a kiss across the pad of his thumb. He could feel her pulse through her swollen lips, it was fast, erratic and it thrilled him to know he was the cause. "Thank you for sharing this with me. For letting me in."

"I'm gonna suck at it, I know this, but I want to lean. I'm so tired of the weight on my shoulders and you are the only one I trust to help share the burden with."

Smiling, Castle carefully pulled her into his arms as they looked down at the headstone. He sent another silent thank you buried there for the amazing woman against him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sorry, I'm late." Beckett apologized as she slid into the chair across from Alexis. She couldn't hold back the hiss of pain as it exploded up her side when her stitches pulled in protest of her movement. It was long past time for her to take a painkiller, but Beckett pushed it off. They always made her feel eccentric at first then made her mind turn to mush causing for some pretty hilarious conversations according to the Castles. Apparently, she even let her modeling days slip to Castle who wouldn't let her forget.

"It's okay. I ordered the usual, but we can change it." Alexis smiled at the woman across from her. Despite the obvious wounds and discomfort of pain, Beckett was glowing.

"No that's fine." Beckett adjusted in her seat until the stabbing pain became a dull ache. She was grateful that they were sitting outside as the sunglasses hid most of her distress. She was also glad that the bruise and busted lip the teenager sustained on Tuesday was healing faster then hers. "I'm starving." The detective happily sipped from the milkshake that Alexis offered to share. "Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry?" Alexis asked trying to sound surprised.

"Don't get me wrong I'm more than happy to spend such a beautiful afternoon with you, but there was an alter motive to have lunch today."

Alexis' gaze narrowed, "How do you know?"

"One you're tapping your nails and you only do that when you're nervous. Second, you're more fidgety then normal and your shoulders are hunched. You are the only person I know with the best posture in the world." Beckett named off a few more tells then had to smile at Alexis' expression. "I'm a detective, they didn't just give me a badge because I like shinny things."

"Right." Alexis blew out a breath and made a mental note never to be a keeper of secrets if it ever came to surprising Beckett. She would crumble faster than a house of cards.

"Great and now I made you uncomfortable." Beckett mumbled. Her first mother/daughter type talk and she already blew it.

"No no, it's okay. I'm just not use to have someone to talk to about something like this."

Oh god! Oh God! Beckett struggled to keep a sober face. This wasn't happening. No way was their first talk going to be the sex talk. It was just the luck of the draw. What the hell was she suppose to do? To say? Oh god oh god.

"I mean there is always Gram, but there are some things that I can't talk about with her because the times are different." Alexis picked at her napkin unaware of the inner turmoil raging in the woman across from her.

Say something damn it! Her mind was racing and it was hard to get the message to her mouth. Whatever Alexis was going to say to her, Beckett had to keep an open mind and not think what Castle would do in her shoes. She had to be the open minded one. For the love of god she faced down murderers on a daily biases, she could have the god damn sex talk with an eighteen year old. Oh god, what if she's pregnant! "Alexis, what is it?"

"I know I'm over age and I don't need parental consent, but I want to go on birth control and was wondering if you'd go with me."

Beckett couldn't stop the breath of relief from slipping out of her only for her mind to spin off into another direction that had the tension coming back. "Jeremy isn't pressuring you to have sex is he?"

"What?" Alexis nearly choked on her milkshake, "No! No! That's not why I want it, well it kind of is."

Beckett gently pinched the bridge of her nose trying to hold back the head ache that was forming, "I'm so not qualified for this." She mumbled before taking a deep breath and lifted her head, "Alexis look at me." Beckett waited until the red head complied, "Why do you want birth control?"

"Because well I'm going off to college and living off on my own. College is suppose to be the time of experimenting and well I'm not saying I'm going to have sex the first chance I get I just want that added protection for when that time comes. Which isn't any time soon." Alexis assured in a rush, "Plus I researched the benefits that birth control provides to a woman during their cycle. It helps with cramps, bloating-."

"Ah! Ah!" Beckett waved her hands in a frantic gesture to stop the girl on her ramble. "I'm well versed in the benefits of birth control." It shouldn't have surprised her that Alexis had researched birth control. The girl was smart and would want to weigh the pros and cons of anything she put into her body in the form of medications. "Of course I'll go with you and even discus the different types there are. Just name the time and place, kid."

Alexis smiled, "Thanks Kate."

"Just promise me that you won't let anyone pressure you into something you're not ready for. Even someone you care about." Beckett softly asked. "Going to college is like going to a whole new world. I know you're smart and you're going to make smart choices, just don't forget to have a little fun."

"I won't."

"And know if you ever need me, even at three in the morning, that you will call? I don't care if it's for a ride home from a party or you just need to simply talk, you call."

Alexis' heart swelled with emotions that almost had tears spilling over. "I promise."

"Good." Beckett padded the girls hand just as their food arrived. She thanked the waitress, but hesitated before digging into her burger and fries. "Anything else that I can fumble my way through and hopefully not make a fool of myself."

"I don't think you did that bad." Alexis assured.

Beckett noticed that the teenager was still tapping her fingernails against the table, "But."

"I want to learn how to handle a gun."

Ah, guns. This was something that Beckett understood and was able to handle. "Why?"

"I guess kind of for the same reason I want birth control. I want to be in prepared-control. I just- I mean." Alexis pushed a hand through her hair trying to collect her scattered thoughts. "I don't want to feel helpless ever again, not like that. The nightmares aren't going anywhere-."

"Lex, why haven't you said anything?"

"Because you have your own injuries you're dealing with." Alexis replied, "I'm not saying I'm going to start carrying one tomorrow, I just want to be able to handle one. The number of attacks and rapes on women in their first year of collage are off the charts and I just want to do everything in my power to protect myself."

"Okay." Beckett agreed needing no more of an argument. "I'll take you down to the range and bring one of the boys since I can't really handle a gun at the moment." She pointed to the blue plaster cast on her arm. "But would you be okay if I run this past your father first? I just don't want to over step my bounds with him."

"Of course." Alexis understood that her father and Beckett were still getting their footing in on the newest stage of their relationship.

"So." Once again the detective hesitated at the food in front of her. "Anything else? Like getting your father to let you get a tattoo or piercing? You want to learn to ride my motorcycle."

Alexis' eyes rounded in awe, "You have a motorcycle?"

Thankfully Beckett was saved by the much grateful interruption from the approaching person. She was surprised to find who it was when she looked up. "Beth?" The detective tried to shoot up out of her chair only to curse at the stabbing pain in her side as her stitches kindly reminded her of her injuries. She forced herself to sit when the world began to spin. "Did I mention how much I hate stitches?"

"Only once or twice." Alexis moved to pull up another chair to the table for the woman to sit.

"I'm sorry." The woman, just pushing into her thirties, looked fragile and like she hadn't slept in days. She had obviously threw on clothes in a hurry and hadn't really bothered running a comb through her wild hair. Her eyes were blood shot supporting that lack of sleep theory. "I saw you from my apartment window and I had to see you. I had to know if it's really true. That he is off the streets."

"Grey Greenstone is currently in the hospital in a medical induced coma due to the injuries he sustained in his attack on Tuesday morning." Beckett reported in her official cop voice to make sure that Beth knew that it was safe. That the monster wasn't going to walk free for a very long time possible never again. "The charges are pending as he hasn't been conscious long enough to process."

Beth collapsed into the empty chair as if she was unable to bear the weight of her body no longer. "Oh god." There was no stopping the tears and before Beckett couldn't even think about moving, Alexis was at the woman's side murmuring words of comfort. "I haven't left my house in almost two weeks. I've been too terrified to. Detective Jenkins had to spend three hours to convince me to come down for the lineup. I can't sleep. I-."

"It's okay." Alexis rubbed her hand in reassuring circles against Beth's back. "It's over now. We never have to worry about him coming after us ever again." For the first time since Grey's arrest, Alexis was reassured by that statement. "And know that you're not alone in this, Beth. You got six other people, including me, that can understand. Even Detective Beckett. I mean if it wasn't for her in the first place I'm sure I wouldn't be out myself."

Beckett sat back in silence as she watched proudly Alexis comfort Beth. It was great to finally see Alexis believing herself and Beckett was sure she could see the first signs of healing happening right before her eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a long lunch with Beth and Alexis, Beckett fell asleep the moment she sat down on the couch. Alexis had been great and Beckett couldn't be more proud of the teenager. Though she couldn't identify with everything that Beth went through, Alexis was reaching out to the shaken woman with everything she had. Beckett had been surprised when Alexis suggested that they meet again for coffee and then asked her if it was wrong for her to invite Grey's other victims. Beckett tried to think about the legal repercussion and couldn't think of any of hand other then she was prohibited to release their information while the case was still ongoing. That didn't seem to deter Alexis from wanting to start this little support group.

"Kate." Castle leaned over the couch to give Beckett's shoulder a gentle shake.

It took several attempts, but she finally opened her eyes to see that she had slept past sun down. Groaning, Beckett pushed herself into a sitting position and growled at the white pill in her partner's hand. "I hate those things."

"I know, but there is no point for you to be in pain Kate." He pointed out urging her to take it as he brought a cup of water into her view with his other hand.

Beckett reached to take both and froze when she caught sit of her cast. Right smack dab in the middle of the blue plaster in black sharpie was a very well done drawing of the black knight. The knight was missing all its extremities and had blood spurting out from the wounds.  _'Tis but a scratch_  was written neatly above the knight's helmet. The drawing was done with skill, even with her laying in such a person, and only one person had such skill that she knew of. "Jeremy!"

The boy in question jolted from his chair at the counter and dashed unashamedly behind his girlfriend. "You did say that her gun was in the safe right?" Jeremy didn't like the silenced that followed his question, "Right?"

Beckett pushed to her feet and laughed until tears rolled down her face when the teenage boy scrambled back so fast he tripped over his feet.

Mark paused with his half way at the door when he heard laughter flow through the wood along with Beckett's warning for someone to run. Mark took a moment to smile at the joy in Beckett's voice as it became lost in the sea of sound on the other side of the door of laughter. He thoughts maybe that he should wait till tomorrow, but knew that they would want to know the news as soon as possible. With a sigh, Mark raised his hand again to knock on the loft door.

"Jeremy I'm gonna get you just as soon as I get rid of whoever is on the other side of this door." Beckett's warning flowed through the wood.

"Which window leads to the fire escape?" The boy's question followed just moments after Beckett opened to door.

Beckett beamed, "Hey Mark do you have your gun handy by chance?"

Mark could picture Jeremy already climbing out of a window, "Sorry Beckett left it in the car."

"Damn." She looked back into the loft, "Don't think this was over."

"It was Mr. Castle's idea!" Jeremy defended his voice dancing with laughter.

"Yeah yeah." She turned her attention back to the detective, "You have good timing we just made dinner. Want to join us?"

"I would love to but this isn't really a social call, Beckett." Mark watched all traces of happiness just drain out of her face. "I got some bad news."

 


	12. 1 PM Family Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the second to the last chapter. I would love to stretch this out for as long as I could, but I think it's time to just say goodbye to this story (even when I don't want to). The chapter isn't the best. Kind of lost track of where this was going and well just anyways enjoy.

 

He was alive. For castle's piece of mind, Beckett was grateful that Grey had awakened and now looked like he was going to make a full recovery. But it seemed like it would be easier if that wasn't the case. Now that he was fully conscious, Mark was able to be read his writes and be formally charged. The only problem with that was Grey was being charged only with two assaults with a deadly weapon and assault of a police officer. Mark and the DA were sure that they could throw in attempted murder and Beckett was about 90% sure that it would actually stick. Those three charges, if conflicted which Beckett knew that he would be, would send the man to jail for a very long time if not life. It wasn't enough. It wasn't fair that his other crimes against the other women would go unpunished. They would get no justice and that didn't sit right with Beckett. So this was what lead her to her office once again on a glorious Saturday afternoon seething in pain because she couldn't take her pain killers and wanting to just go back to bed.

"You look like hell Detective Beckett," The desk officer spoke out from behind the third book in the Derek Storm series.

"Why thank you Alex because I feel like it." She took a moment to look at him and had to smile, "Already on number three. "

The man's cheek began to burn red, "Yeah well." He coughed, closed the book, and changed the subject. "You okay?"

Beckett glanced at the cast that was barley visible thanks to the help of her coat. "I'll live."

"Little Castle?"

"I think so."

"Can't be too good if you're here when you're supposed to be on med leave."

"Just got to make sure that it stays locked up." Beckett gave him a nod and tried not to show her limp as she moved towards the elevator. Castle had tried to talk her out of going in and letting Mark handle it all, but she had to do it. She had to see this to the end for Alexis and for all his other victims. She readjusted her slacks so they didn't brush against her stitches and put on her brave face. The bullpen would be empty with only the skeleton crew, but there would still be people there to gawk at her battle wounds. They would try to not show pity, some of the men would try to joke and make her feel like one of the boys; others would just smile and nod.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to let her off. Like she suspected the bullpen only had a few bodies and most of them kept their heads down as she passed. Grateful, she rounded the divider and stopped short of her desk. Right next to her line of porcelain elephants now stood five plastic knights. Each of them varied in height, but all of them had hand painted Pendragon crests on their capes. One even looked like he was holding a round object that Beckett had to guess was supposed to be a holy hand grenade. They were all facing a small bunny that was the size of a quarter and also made of plastic. Beckett smiled as she touched the head of one of the figures that she guess was suppose to be King Arthur. She was going to have to find a way to get the boys back.

Leaving the figurines where they were, Beckett eased herself slowly into her chair. As soon as she found the most comfortable spot, Esposito came barreling off the elevator causing her to bolt to her feet without thinking. "What's wrong?"

"You are my savior!" The male detective bounded around her desk to embrace her, only to stop himself rather awkwardly when he remembered that she was injured. Clearing his throat, he straightened and gave her shoulder a friendly punch.

Beckett arched a brow, "What did I save you from?"

"From Ryan." There was so much affection in his partner's name even though it came out more of a curse. Esposito perched himself on the edge of Beckett's desk. "He had been badgering me none stop to go to some the museum to see some stupid thing that they have on the American penny."

"The penny." Beckett's face twitched as she struggle to maintain composure.

"And you know how he gets. He was so excited and pitiful because Jenny is out of town so there was no way I could say no." There were two things that Esposito had a weakness for and that were Lanie Parish and Kevin Ryan. They could ask for the clothes off his bag and Esposito would give them over gladly.

"This is too good." Beckett muttered as she pulled out her cell phone. "Where is he?"

"Waiting for us at Grey's apartment." Esposito gave her a curious look as her fingers flew over the key pad of her phone. "Why? What are you up to?"

"Just going to have a little fun. I think we need it after last night." Beckett finished her text, pocketed her cell phone, and started towards the elevator. "Come on Espo."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Nothing." Ryan threw down the box he was holding with more force than necessary. An hour tearing about the man's apartment and they had nothing. The apartment was made up of scuffed up and mismatched furniture. There were not personal touches anywhere. No photographs or even keep sakes. Just broken furniture and barley up to date appliances. "It doesn't even look like he spends much time here."

Beckett flipped through the large stack of final notices and other bills. "I don't get it." She placed them back on the old wooden coffee table. "He showed up to court with a million dollar lawyer and he is employed at a high end law firm, yet he can't bother to pay his bills."

"Maybe he knows that mother can bail him out whenever he needs it." Esposito yanked opened the coat closet to find clothes in a heap on the floor. Hoping that it was what he wore during the attack, he crouched to shift through them. "Could be just yet another reason that he hates women."

"Just one of many it seems." Beckett mumbled moving across the living room to the kitchen. There were bottles of various types of alcohol and empty cartons of take out. From everything that they were gathering here, it seemed to Beckett that Grey didn't really give a care about anything or anyone or anything. They were missing something. Something that set the man off into the downward spiral he was in. "Has his mother come to see him since his arrest?"

"Nope." Ryan answered. "Mark has been with him around the clock at the hospital."

"Got something." Esposito held a bloody jacket by the tips of his gloved hands.

"None of the victims were hurt except Alexis." Beckett studied the dark jacket to judge the amount. "At least it will hammer another nail into that coffin. Bag it."

"Okay, so we've searched this place high and low and nothing. He stashed the trophies he took somewhere else." Ryan hated to admit that aloud. "Now we just have to find out where or get it out of him."

"Don't hold your breath on that one." Beckett pulled out her phone trying to stop the hiss of pain from escaping her. It was such a struggle to keep working through the pain and it was wearing her thin. "Take that back to the lab, call Lanie in if you have to."

"Where are you going?"

"To have a chat with the monster's mother."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After looking to make sure she had the right address, Beckett carefully climbed out of her car and started up the drive. The house was just outside of the Hamptons. The three story wooden house looked like it was built in the early nineteen hundreds with a nice wraparound porch and balcony on the second floor. The landscape had to amount to thousands of dollars in up keep and was pretty enough to be on any home and gardening magazine. Every where she looked she saw money so how did Grey end up in a second rate apartment with final notices and unpaid bills.

The door opened after her second knock to a middle aged Hispanic maid. She didn't even let Beckett speak, "I'm sorry Mrs. Greenstone isn't speaking to the press. Please vacate the property before I call the cops."

"I am the cops." Beckett cradled the badge in her cast hand, "I'm Detective Kate Beckett. I'm here to ask Mrs. Greenstone a few questions about her son."

The maid's eyes widened as she opened the door. "Please wait here."

Beckett stepped inside and waited in front of the grand stair case. She was terrified to move so afraid that her heels would leave a scuff mark on the expensive tile. The detective had to suppress the urge to jolt when someone cleared their throat. "Mrs. Greenstone." Beckett turned with her badge out to face Grey's mother. The woman was pushing into her seventies and looked like she was barley fifty five. Oh, the glories of plastic surgery and money. "I'm-."

"I know who you are Detective Beckett. I do own a television." The woman snipped, "I'm Elissa Greenstone."

Beckett waited a moment to see if the woman was going to lead her to another room and when she didn't Beckett moved forward. "I would like to ask you a few questions about your son."

"And why would I do that, detective?" Elissa wondered inspecting her nails as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world. "Are you hoping that I'm going to dish some dark secret about my son to you? Yu are the reason he is behind bars."

"He's behind bars because he tried to rape my stepdaughter." Beckett seethed and watched something shift on Elissa's face. The burden was heavy on the older woman's shoulder and Beckett was going to do her best to take it away by putting Grey behind bars. "Mrs. Greenstone your son is going to prision for a very long time, but not for long enough. His victims deserve justice."

Elissa rubbed a finger against her temple, "My son has always been more then I can handle."

"But you sent a lawyer to bail him out?"

"Of course I did. No matter what he has done the boy is still my flesh and blood. As a mother yourself you should know the need to help your child."

"Doesn't seem like he appreciated it very much."

"No, he never did like my help or love." Elissa motioned for Beckett to follow her to a small parlor off the two right of the foyer. "I will have to blame that on his father. He was evil as a snake himself."

Beckett felt her blood run cold, "He hurt you and Grey?"

"Grey no." Elissa corrected as she sat down in a plush chair that must have cost more than a month of Beckett's rent. "Me yes, but I could do nothing about it. Back in my time, you married one man and you stuck it through no matter what. Plus if I tried he would get his hands on my families money. John would beat me and force himself on me every few days. He was always careful never to leave to bad of marks and to make sure that the staff was gone."

"But what about Grey? Did he hit you in front of him?"

"Not at first, but when he was about six or seven he started beating me then stopped. To my horror, he went to go wake up Grey and told him to watch. John wanted him to know how to treat a woman. To let him know that women just above the cock roach on the good chain."

Frowning, Beckett found a sliver of something beside hatred towards Grey start to form. No child should be exposed to such horrors at such a young age. "He hated you for being better off than him."

"Among other things." Elissa confirmed. "John came from nothing. One of seven and always had to work himself to the bone to put food in his belly. We met when he was doing some work on my family's summer home. He was very handsome and so charismatic. I think he could sell snow to an Eskimo." Beckett watched a ghost of emotions flicker cross Elissa's face just for a moment. "I should have listened to my parents, but when you're young and in love, you don't want to listen to any one. Epically to your parents who have been telling you what to do all your life. For the first five years of our marriage, we were happy and we sailed across the world."

"But-."

"He never fit in. He tried to appease my parents, but it didn't work. My friends shunned him because of his upbringing and looked at him like he was a piece of dirt."

"Most of your friends being women." Beckett concluded.

"When Grey was a teenager John took him to pick up hookers or go to brothels to teach him. My son tried to get me to stop it, he wanted to run away from John. Wanted him to stop hurting me." Elissa dropped her gaze to her clutched hands. "I was just so broken by then that I couldn't do it. I just didn't have the strength. My boy needed me and I feed him to the wolves and let his father continued to corrupt him."

"What set him off?"

Elissa gave Beckett a confused look as she was pulled from the dark memories. "I'm sorry?"

"Grey has behaved in the lines of the law until four weeks ago. He attacked a woman named Beth Harris who was on her way home from working a double shift at the hospital." Beckett informed, "Has anything happened in your son's life? Any bad break ups or deaths?"

"I'm- well I'm not sure. John died last year and I tried to reverse the damage that John had done. I was making some progress, I think. He even started dating this really nice girl that worked at the campus library. Then things started to fall apart about five weeks ago. I think the girl wouldn't stand to being treated like dirt. She stood up to him."

Beckett felt her heart sink, "That most of not gone over very well with Grey."

"I'm ashamed to say that I paid her off. Grey put her in the hospital and I gave her a million dollars to just disappear because I told her that Grey wasn't going to let her go. This was her one and only chance to get away. I told her my story and told her that I didn't want her to have the same fate. She left the hospital without being discharged. Grey tried looking for her, but she was smart and covered her tracks."

"I have to ask if you have had any contact with your son since the rapes began." Beckett watched the woman think. "Has he sent you any packages? Left anything here on a visit?"

"No. He doesn't talk to me much since he moved out just over a month ago. But he does have a storage locker?"

"He does?" There was nothing that popped up when they ran his finances.

"Well it's in his father's name and I still pay it. I'll give you the address."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Beckett heard a loud curse as she stepped off the elevator and smiled when she had the pleasure of hearing what she imagined were hundred of pennies hitting the floor. "Tell me we got something?" Beckett asked trying not to laugh at Ryan who was struggling to gather the fallen pennies. There were even more scattered on the man's desk, stuck in the keys of his keyboard, and wedged in every visible crevasse.

"We got everything. We found all the trophies that he took." Esposito perched himself on the corner of his desk. "So there is no way that Grey is going to see the dun as a freeman ever again."

"Good." Beckett glanced down at Ryan, "Problem?"

"Haha very funny." Ryan grumbled as he dumped a handful of pennies into a plastic bag. "Like he didn't tell you. Excuse me for trying to enlighten you a little Javi. All we do is go to baseball games and play madden, I was just trying to do something different."

"Dude I told you I had nothing to do with this!" Esposito defended for the tenth time. "I was with you at the storage unit."

Ryan's gaze went to Beckett and she held up her hands in defense, "I was talking to Grey's mother."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Ryan scooped up another handful of pennies, "Castle and Alexis are in the break room. I figured you could be the one to tell them the good news."

Smiling, Beckett found father and daughter engaged in conversation over cups of coffee. "Got any to spare."

"Hey." Castle turned to her with a smile of his own, "How'd it go."

"We got him." She informed and braced herself for Alexis's hug that knocked her a few steps back. To her, the pain that shot through her body was worth it. Beckett pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "It's over, Alexis. For all of you."

"Thank you." Alexis whispered hanging on for a moment longer before drawing away. "Can I tell Beth? Will that hurt anything?"

"No." Beckett assured. She waited until the teenager slipped out of the room before sitting in the seat she vacated. The writer's eyes shined as he tried to busy himself with his coffee. "So how long is Ryan going to be finding pennies?"

Castle tried to shrug it off then laughed when Ryan let out another curse. "I say about a month or so."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny joke isn't my idea, I borrowed it but figured that it fit Ryan just a little bit.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. The very last chapter. Thank you again to everyone who has taken the time to read this.

 

It took Alexis until Christmas break to finally make the choice of moving into the dorms. Beckett knew that the teenager was waiting until the end of Grey's trail and she couldn't fault Alexis for wanting to comfort of home. Nightmares still plagued Alexis and Beckett spend many sleepless nights singing the girl to sleep and building pillow forts so they could crash in the living room with Castle. Even though Grey hadn't physically scared her the way he did Beckett, Alexis would be carrying the emotional scars for a while. That's how it was. The scars you couldn't see always stuck around while the physical scars began to fade. Beckett herself was a walking example of this. But unlike the detective, Alexis wasn't letting this one horrible event rule her life. She even talked about it. Alexis had taken upon herself to get in contact with all of Grey's victims, once she was allowed, and now they met weekly over coffee or dinner to start the healing process.

By the time it came to testify all of Grey's seven victims were able to walk into the courtroom with their head held high and look the monster in the eye. Beckett sat with Castle as they watched proudly as Alexis told the court of her two attacks without wavering. Of course, she crumbled in Jeremy's arms the moment they were out on the court steps, but she still had more courage than Beckett could ever hope to have. The jury took an hour to come back with a guilty verdict on every charge against Grey. The man barely showed a lick of emotions when it was read while his mother broke down in tears.

"You got that Detective Beckett?" Jeremy asked breaking the woman from her thoughts.

Beckett looked down at the box in her hands and smiled, "I got it." She assured and took off after Castle Esposito who was helping Alexis move into her new dorm. "Tell me again how Ryan escaped helping today?" Not like they needed it, but it would have been nice to have the whole family together. Lanie was inside already helping the redhead with decorating.

"You have no one to blame but yourself. All the pennies that writer boy put everywhere amounted to enough money for a nice little vacation for him and Jenny."

"How much did it come out to?"

"Over six hundred dollars." Esposito started up the steps to the second floor. "I think he found the last of them last week while you were out for the trail. I swear I thought Ryan was going to explode. I think he was at wit's end of opening something and having pennies fall out. Did you know Castle even put some in between his cell phone case?"

It didn't really surprise Beckett. Castle was bummed when Ryan found all the pennies within a matter of two weeks that he took revenge. With the help of both his partner and wife, Ryan found pennies every time he took a step. They were in his car, his locker, his message box, drawers, coffee cups and in every place humanly possible that Castle could think of. She never really stopped to think about just how much Castle had put into this little endeavor. "Well, I guess it's a good reward for the hell we put him through."

"Sad thing is he talked me into seeing that exhibit."

Laughing Beckett shouldered her way into Alexis's door to see Lanie digging through yet another box while Alexis and Castle were engaged in a very serious discussion. "I hope you're still not trying to talk Alexis out of doing this, Rick." Using his first name had the writer looking up with a guilty expression, but Beckett could read something else on his face. Something that was mirrored on both Alexis's and Lanie's. "Something wrong?"

"No," Alexis assured taking the box from the detective. "I swear there weren't these many boxes when we packed the car."

Beckett allowed the teenager to change the subject, "It does seem that way."

Castle took the box from Alexis before she could dig into it, "Why don't you and Kate see if that's it."

Together the two female started the journey back to the car, smiling at Jeremy when they passed. Beckett knew that the car was empty but just needed the excuse to get a moment alone with Alexis. "I got something for you." Beckett dug into her pocket.

"Kate-."

"Well, I should say I'm returning something to you." She clasped Martha's bracelet around the girl's slender wrist next to the one that once belonged to Beckett's mother. "It was released from evidence now that Grey is convicted."

Tears stung Alexis's eyes and she fought desperately not to let them fall, "I never thought I was going to see this again."

Beckett was braced for the powerful hug and held on with just as much force. She was having just a hard of a time as Castle in letting Alexis go. In the seven short months since that had passed, Beckett and Alexis were close as any mother and daughter. Beckett never thought she would ever get such joy out of being a mother to someone. Alexis was patient with her and never judged when she made mistakes or canceled plans due to her job. "I know."

Wiping away the few tears that managed to fall, Alexis pulled away, "Here"

Beckett stopped her from trying to remove her mother's bracelet, "No."

"But Kate it's your moms."

"And I can't think of anyone else who I rather give it to." Beckett smiled.

"You might change your mind once you have a daughter of your own."

"Listen to me, Alexis. I love you and the way I see it I would like to think that in eyes of the law of the universe that your father keeps talking about, that you are my daughter. I love you and want nothing for the best for you. I would lay down my life for yours and kill anyone very painfully and very slowly if they ever hurt you. Even a great kid like Jeremy." Beckett tucked a stray lock of Alexis's hair behind her ear. "You call and I'll be there. If that doesn't make one a mother then I don't know what will. Blood or no blood."

Alexis found herself beaming, "Your guy's kids are going to be lucky as hell."

"Our kids?" Beckett tried to brush it off as she always did when someone tried to take a friendly jab at her for her relationship with Castle. Truth be told the thought of having Castle's kid delighted her to no end, she just didn't know if she was ready for that. They had just official came out to the public and those at the station even though they had technically been living with each other for five months. So now they were just trying to take it one step at a time while dodging the unwanted attention of the press. "Come on let's go back up before your father hides in your closet or something."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was almost six by the time Castle dragged himself up the stairs towards his loft. His little girl was now officially moved out. He didn't know what to do now. There was this hollow point in his heart that he knew that would never heal. Alexis was grown up and would never again live under his same roof. Of course, she would be over all the time for dinners, laser tag, and for any reason really but it would never be the same. Sighing, Castle let himself into the loft while calling out for Beckett. At least having her here would help make things a little easier. Maybe now they-. His thoughts trailed off when his foot encountered something bulky and plastic. Curious he looked down and smiled. On the floor attached to a note was a nerf pump shotgun, ammo, and a nerf handgun. The note was in Beckett's handwriting:

_Time for a new house tradition. The guns and ammo are yours. You are under attack as of now!_

A nerf bullet whizzed by his head sticking to the wall causing Castle to dive forward to the safety behind the couch. Well, maybe things wouldn't be too bad after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm sad to see this story go. I want to continue to write in this universe so I will post little snippets of little ideas or scenes that I have in my head that come after this story. There is a sequel to follow


End file.
